Love N' Murder
by XxWolfyXGirlxX
Summary: Mitchy Gonzalez finds herself running for two days away from a mass murderer and his mate. She ends up in La Push fearing the worst of her being found and killed until she meets Jacob Black who imprints on her and figures out the biggest thing of his life
1. Chapter 1

I took one last step before collapsing on the leaves the clung to the forest ground. I could feel my hands and feet shaking along with the rest of my petrified body, as I lay face down clenching the dead, fragile leaves. No matter how many times, or how hard I tried to push myself back to my feet, body gave in and let me lay back in the same spot.

I hadn't realized I was screaming in pain until I finally gave up and tried to relax my body. Running miles and miles to get away from one thing can be exhausting.

Once I was able to again I began to drag myself across the ground using only my hands to pull through the damp dirt and dry leaves that lay on top. The things in my hair clung to low branches through the forest and made me yelp in pain as it ripped through my hair.

I started to hear footsteps crack the leaves not far away from where I crawled. I looked behind me only to let my ears hear even more of what I feared was behind me. I dragged myself faster through the now mossy ground and lifted myself just high enough to lean against a thick, vine covered tree. I held my mouth closed with my hand to muffle the small whimpers that escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes fighting the urge to scream out of fear and give away my location.

The footsteps started to get closer and louder, and my whimpers as well. Bushes ruffled, and trees raddled getting closer as I held my breath. A small rabbit jumped out of a bush causing me to jump and turn towards it. I felt relived knowing it wasn't what I thought it was and dropped my limp hand back to my side. I took a deep breath before I found myself being grabbed by the waist and lifted into someone's arms. I let out a loud cry before having then clap a rag over my face and then seeing nothing but black.

My vision was blurry and distorted while I blinked to see if anything changed. But, the more I tried the worse it seemed to get and the less I could see. My body felt numb and I couldn't move much, but I managed to sit up and look around the blurred room. There wasn't much to look at, only a black wooden table I was laid on and another one that sat next to me. A woman no taller than five seven lay on the table. She didn't look any older than me probably around fourteen with black hair. Her skin was a light olive color, and her eyes were closed while she was strapped down to the table. I could tell she was breathing because of the way her chest moved slow and steady and quiet wisps of air escaped her nose.

My head throbbed with questions along with pain.

I heard quiet footsteps from a door, which lead to an unknown, get closer and louder. I began to hear voices and quiet talking that probably just started since I couldn't hear it earlier. I could tell one was a man and the other was a woman both sounding like they were in their twenties.

"I'll let you choose this time." The man's deep husky voice sounded annoyed.

"Not much to choose from." The girl chuckled before the door swung open. They stopped dead in their tracks to see me sitting up wide awake.

The man was no more than six feet, had a few short hairs coming out of his chin, and had slightly tanned skin. He didn't look much older than me maybe nineteen at the most. The woman looked only about sixteen and had long black flowing hair that hung to her perfectly round butt. The man wore a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and thick baggy jeans, and greasy leather boots, and the woman wore booty shorts and a yellow tank top that said the words 'I hate preps' across her breasts, with no shoes.

The man took a step forward holding out his hand and saying, "Sh," to calm me down. He got closer to me and walked around me sizing me up like he was about to rape me. I gulped causing him to laugh and stand behind me. I felt his hot breath smelly breath on my neck and dust across my ear before he spoke into it.

"You are to good to pass up." His voice was sick a twisted just like the rest of him. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

I glanced around the room to see a pair of rusty scissors lay next to the table. The girl was watching me from the front so I didn't look at them for to long scared she would follow my gaze.

The man brushed my hair from around my neck and pushed his rugged, chapped lips to it. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek before I elbowed him in the rib and jumped off the table as I heard him yelp in pain. I forgot how bad my legs were and fell in my attempt to get the scissors. I reached for them just in time to turn around and stab the girl in the leg before crawling over to the guy. I locked my arms around his leg and yanked on it having him fell to the floor. On his way down he hit his head on the table I was lying on before and held his head in pain. While both of them were on the floor I pushed myself up with every bit of energy I had and limped out the door, faster than I though I would go.

I opened the door to find nothing, but forest and trees, that looked like it would go on for miles.

"That bitch!" I heard the man yell from inside the small brown house I just limped out of. I took off as fast I could and into the forest.

After a few minutes of running and adrenaline rushes I picked up my speed dramatically, not running with a limp at all. But, I knew once I stopped I would feel the pain I did earlier, if not worse.

"UGH!" The man's voice boomed through the woods. I screamed in terror and kept running.

I ran into something I though was a tree until I felt what it really was. I screamed and hit the man that stood in front of me even though I couldn't see him. I could feel that he was shirtless and his skin felt hotter than a normal humans would.

"Calm down!" His voice was different from the man who just held me captive. I stopped panicking enough to open my eyes and realize how tall the boy was. Tall or not he didn't look older than me by much, maybe a year or so. He had amazingly tan smooth skin, his muscles ready to pop out at any moment. I took a step back to examine his face. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown; his short hair was as black as the girls on the table next to the one I sat on before. His features were perfect although he stared at me blankly with his big brown eyes.

"Jake what happened?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I quickly jerked my head around to see four guys of different age, all looking older than the guy that stood in front of me. They looked like they could be brothers from the big size, tan skin, and almost the same features. They looked at the guys face in front of me looking blankly at me, now with his mouth hanging halfway open.

The one in front began to laugh and shook his head. "Dude!" He suddenly yelled finally getting the boy's attention. He flickered his vision to the people behind me and shook his head.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"What happened?" the one that stood behind the one that laughed.

"Um, hello?" I interrupted. It was already starting to hurt to stand up meaning my adrenaline rush was wearing off quickly.

Everyone turned their attention to me confused.

The last one to talk stepped forward. "Sorry," He apologized. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are first?" My voice was horse and cracking from all the screaming and yelling I did.

"My name's Sam," He introduced himself. "You are?"

"My name's Mitchy, and I have no idea where I am or how I got here." I admitted.

"She looks like hell," the one in front spoke again. I knew he meant to either say it to himself or to say it for only them to hear, but I picked up on it.

"Hey!" I complained stepping forward.

"How did you hear that?" He cocked his eye brow.

I took a step back and shrugged. "I just did." How would I sound if I told people I don't even know that I was a fairy?

"That's Paul," Sam pointed to the four people as he said their names. "Jared, Jacob, and Embry," He finished the names. He pointed to the guy that stood in front of me when he said Jacob. "What are you doing out here."

I heard a loud yell of rage boom through the woods, my eyes widened. "Oh no," I turned to start running again but I was stopped by Jacob grabbing my arm.

He stared ahead of me from where the yell came from and the man from earlier tumbled through the trees. My adrenaline rush kicked in again as he made his way over to me. He held on tightly to my wrists and tried yanking me again. Jacob's arms found my waist as he shook. Jacob shook so hard it hurt to have him hold onto me; not that I minded. I ripped my hands away, and Jacob's shaking eased up a little bit.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" The man demanded. I didn't say anything before I sent my foot to his crotch and watched him fall to the ground faster that my foot did. I removed Jacob's arms from around me when he stood back up and grabbed the guys head.

"Most doctors lie and say things aren't going to hurt, but I don't lie." I pause at his shocked face. "This is going to hurt." I said before I head budded him and heard a crack before watching him fall to the ground. I turned to the four guys on the other side of the small clearing we stood in, in the middle of the woods, all having wide eyes.

"Woah," Paul laughed looking between me and the guy on the ground.

"I have to get out of here." I quickly said before trying to take off. Jacob's hand was immediately around my tiny wrist and pulling me back to face everyone.

"Who is that?" He asked quietly.

"I just met you, I don't have to let you know anything about my personal life!" I snapped yanking my wrist away. "And I don't know who it is." I admitted.

"What were you running from before?" He asked a different question.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"I just want to know." His voice was warm and inviting.

I sighed. "That guy," I pointed to the guy that was still knocked out on the ground. "Put me in a room with another girl. I woke up and he came in and tried to rape me. I got away and ran into you." I admitted pointing to Jacob. Then my legs gave in on me again. I almost fell to the ground but found myself being lifted back up by Jacob and set back on my feet. I still held onto him keeping my balance and making sure I wasn't going to fall again.

"What's wrong with her?" The one named Jared asked stepping forward.

"I was running from him before he captured me, and I ran from Port Angeles to where ever this is." I said gesturing to the woods around me.

"You're in La Push," Someone spoke from the four guys that stood in front of me. I couldn't see which one's mouth moved.

"Maybe Jacob should take you to his house." Sam spoke up. I could tell I was a little confused, but I shrugged knowing it was probably my best bet to get food and be able to shower for the first time in two days. "We'll take care of this guy." Sam said pointing to the guy that lay on the ground.

I nodded my head, before the guy grabbed ahold of my leg and Jacob's shaking began again, only this time harder. He let go of me and I heard a loud ripping sound when the guy yanked hard at my leg making me fall next to him.


	2. Chapter 2 Um Ouch?

He looked to limp and exhausted to hurt me or anyone for that matter. He dropped his head next to mine and I silently scooted away as I felt something fury on my arm. I jerked my arm away to find a paw underneath of it. I followed the paw to two long lean fury limbs to a paler color of a wolf's underbelly. I stopped mid-body before looking up into the eyes of a two ton russet brown wolf, and from the look in its eyes I could tell it was only a puppy for now.

I gasped at its extreme beauty and ran my hand down its fury leg shivering not knowing how it would react. It whimpered softly at my touch and stepped back with sorrow in its eyes. I looked at the four other guys that stood on the other side of the small clearing, and they all looked calm and collected like they've seen this before, although they looked at me terrified and worried.

"You never told me you were werewolves." I said simply struggling to stand up next to the four thousand pound wolf that stood next to me.

They all looked at me with tilted heads and shocked faces as I fell down attempting to stand. The wolf bent its head down and I held onto its nose as it lifted me up. I leaned against it to keep my balance as I faced the other four.

"Hopefully you're not going to ask how I know that, because your friend just turned into a two ton wolf." I chuckled and heard Jacob behind me snort a light laugh.

"Why didn't you think anything of it?" Sam stepped forward confused. I mean he was right and if my cousin Garret wasn't a werewolf to I probably would have ran away screaming.

"Well, my cousin Garret is a werewolf and I'm a fairy." I admitted. I guess since they didn't have room to judge I felt okay to open a new door to the other world they belonged to as well.

Paul and Jared laughed holding their stomachs. "A fairy?" Paul blurted though laughter. My mouth hung opened and I felt anger take over. I didn't realize I was really walking over to them, even though I wouldn't look so intimidating standing close to them with my tiny figure.

"For your information, fairies were warriors before you guys even existed in the magical world, so I suggest you be quiet before I show you what a real fight is." I snapped poking my finger into his chest. Jared immediately stopped, but Paul laughed harder. I heard Jacob hurl a low growl toward Paul. I pursed my lips and let anger take over me once again. Black wings popped out of my back and I took a step forward.

"You want to eat your laughter?" I demanded pushing against him. He stopped dead to take an interest in my fluttering black wings.

"Wait, if you can do that, why couldn't you do anything to that guy when he was chasing you?" Embry asked pointing to the man that still lay on the ground probably passed out by now.

"Well, I'm a young fairy and my powers are controlled by my emotions until I'm and older fairy." I started. They still looked confused. I sighed. "When I'm mad I grow wings and get rushes of power I can use to fight, like when I just got mad, I grew wings. And when that guy was chasing me and what not, all I felt was fear and it's still really hard for me to channel my emotions since I'm only a teenage girl." I admitted slightly blushing.

"When are you not considered a young fairy?" Sam asked.

"When ever I get all my powers, it could be now, or it could be in a hundred years, it depends when I really need them to kick in. Oh and adult fairies' wings match the color of their emotion, and I'll know as soon as I get my full powers, kind of like you guys know when you imprint, you just know. And from the looks of what I saw, Jacob imprinted not to long ago."

Sam nodded with a cocked eyebrow and stepped in front of them. "How do you know he did?"

"I saw my cousin Garret imprint on a girl named Marah, once you see that face once, you never forget it, and you never mistake it." I laughed as I imitated Jacob's face when I ran into him, and as Jacob whimpered and huffed a laugh as well.

"Jacob, go phase," Sam shook his head laughing and Jacob took off into the trees.

"Um, I didn't see any shorts near here." I laughed as I started to stand next to Embry and Jared.

"We have a few extras actually in the woods just in case something like that happens." Sam said pointing back to the guy that still laid still. I cringed looking at him as I heard footsteps breaking the leaves in the woods. I looked up to see Jacob making his way out of the woods and over next to me. I smiled and wrinkled my nose knowing what it meant when someone says imprint; that you found your eternal soul mate and you'd be with them for the rest of your life, and you were meant for each other. Made perfectly for each other in every way, shape, and fashion, inside and out, and nothing will break you apart. It seems weird from the other side, when you automatically figure out _OMG, I've just been imprinted on and I found my eternal soul mate_ when you just met someone, but I guess love is crazy all the way around even if I've never been in love. And knowing I actually love this guy, and I just don't know it yet, that's very strange.

Looking at Jacob I know feel like I've imprinted in a different way. He was amazingly beautiful, with the most perfect body I could have ever drawn up in my mind. His dark skin complimented his white teeth and sculpted around his perfectly toned muscles in his arms, legs, the ones in his stomach leading a perfect V shape in between his legs, which stupid raging teenage hormones dragged me to want.

He was definitely taller than me, by maybe a little more than a whole foot, and watching him look at me with the smile he did, didn't held my knees any and made me fall and making my wings flutter back into my skin quickly. I landed on my knees luckily and was able to hold the rest of me up. At the moment I fell and Jacob's smile faded, I realized I was watching him this whole time in slow motion in my mind, and it was broken by him rushing over to me to help me stand. How pathetic?

"Where exactly do you live in Port Angeles?" Sam asked as Jacob helped me back to my feet and held me up by my waist with one of my arms around his neck. It didn't do my shortness any justice since my feet were now being raised off and ground just having my arm around his neck.

"I don't live in Port Angeles, I was visiting a friend there, I got lost, my car broke down and he found me on the side of the road hiking." I pointed to the guy who was now moaning and trying to get up. A low growl erupted in Jacob chest, as I rolled my eyes at the guy that could barely even move.

"Where do you live then?" Sam asked again.

I hesitated before saying, "Nowhere,"

Everyone looked at me with different expressions; some confused, some horrified, and some loving and apologetic.

"My mom and dad died just a few months ago, and I ran away. I called a few of my friends, but none of them were home for the summer, and then once I finally got a hold of my friend Tori, in Port Angeles she gave me directions to her house and said I could live there with her I went to the address but, it was wrong and I dropped my phone out the window trying to get a signal and then my car broke down and then," I sighed. "You know the rest." I finished.

"Wow, no offence, but your luck sucks for a fairy." Paul said a little confused and flustered.

A low growl erupted from Jacob chest and I laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but I don't think it's all bad since I found my soul mate I've only known for ten minutes." I said as Jacob laughed while Paul snorted.

Somehow I felt comfortable being in the arms of a guy I just met; maybe the imprinting works both ways, or I'm just a little flustered and to tired to push one of the hottest guys I've ever seen that was shirtless away from me.

"Jacob, maybe you should take Mitchy back to your house." Sam suggested as the moaning guy stumbled slowly to his feet. He nodded and placed me on his back before taking off in a jog while I got comfortable and rested my head on his shoulder. Too soon for my liking he stopped and we stood in front of a small red house a house I would have chose, since big and in the opened wasn't me in the first place.

"I know it's not much, but –"

I cut Jacob off by jumping off his back forgetting my legs would give out on me. I stumbled up and had Jacob's arms around my waist.

"Actually, believe it of not, it's perfect to me." I admitted smiling as a thank you for helping me. He smiled back and lifted me back up with one of my arms behind his neck and his arms around my waist.

He let go of my waist with one hand for a few seconds to open the door and have him stand me up in the middle of what looked like the living room when I realized I didn't fall, probably because I was standing still. He turned to shut the door just as I heard the soft voice of a woman from down the hallway.

"Jakey, is that you?" She stepped out from around the corner just as Jacob wrapped his arms back around my waist. She stopped dead in her tracks and flickered her eyes between Jacob and me.

Her hair was flat and black and came just above her knees. Her skin was the same color as Jacob's, maybe a little lighter and she looked almost like him. She wore short tight yellow shorts and a tank top that had a picture of a cat yawning and saying, 'being this cute is tiring.' She smiled and walked toward us.

"Who's this?" Her smile was welcoming and warm.

"Mitchy, this is my sister Rachel and Rachel this is Mitchy my imprint." Jacob's cheeks turned a slight reddish color at the last word.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled opening my arms to hug her. She gladly excepted and said the same thing back.

"Jacob, you don't have to hold onto her like that." She laughed.

I giggled. "He kind of does if he doesn't want me to go face first onto the floor."

"Huh?" she cocked her head in confusion.

"It's a long story," Jacob laughed. "I'll tell you once I get her settled." He promised. She nodded and walking into a room that looked like the kitchen.

"She seems nice." I leaned up to look at him.

"Yeah, all devils do at first." He joked. I rolled my eyes as he lifted me again and brought me into a small room I figured was his.

"Is this your room?" I asked as he sat me down right side up on the bed.

"Yeah, but make yourself at home." He smiled while walking over to a small desk that made him look like a giant. I smiled easing myself back and finally being able to lay down without thinking I'm going to get killed or having it be in dirt and leaves or on a murder table. "Are you hungry?" He asked turning to sit at the end of his bed.

I nodded my head. "I haven't eaten in two days, well besides the dirt and leaves that ended up in my mouth." I laughed.

"I'll be back." He said biting his lower lip and walking out. Once he was out of the room and shifted out of his bed and leaned against the wall to make my way over to the mirror on the other side of the room. I stood in front of it leaning against the wall and picking at the leaves and dirt in my hair. My wavy hair was now almost one big clump of dirt, twigs, leaves, and drops of blood. My face was smeared with blood and dirt and my clothes were covers in woodland mess and torn almost completely into shreds. How did Jacob imprint on this?

I heard the door open again, but I didn't look up to see since I already knew it was Jacob.

"Paul was right, I do look like hell." I laughed as I heard Jacob sit something down and have his arms wrap around my waist again.

"Standing won't do you justice." He laughed carrying me back over to his bed. He sat me down and leaned over to the small side table and sat a plate in front of me. It contained scrambled eggs and pancakes with steam still flowing out of them. "My sister made them, I couldn't cook to save my life." He laughed along with me as I began to eat. He watched me the whole time staring like he was an aesthete examining a piece of artwork in a museum. Every time I managed to take a glance at him I blushed.

Once I finished the whole plate not leaving a trace of food left on it he took it from me and walked out without a word, and not long after he came back in with a smile on his face.

"Rachel's going to help you clean up and take you shopping, since I see you don't have anything with you." He smiled down at me and made me blush. I nodded my head as he helped me up and let Rachel take care of me from the bathroom on.

She walked me over to the toilet and sat me down. "Okay, how are we going to do this?" She laughed looking around the bathroom. "Alright." She gave up and helped me stand again. "Can you stand okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of." I said leaning on the wall with one arm. She undid the first button on my torn and tattered jeans and carefully slid them down. I didn't realize how bad my legs really were until I saw the purple and black bruises that blotched every other place on them. Blood dripped down them and stuck to the jeans as I yelped in pain as she slid them down horrified, cringing from the sight.

"Um ouch?" I laughed.

Once that was over with she moved onto my shirt and gently lifted it over my head. It was easier since there wasn't a lot of dried blood, but she wanted to be safe.

She finally got me completely undressed and started the shower water and helped me step in. She had to hold onto me getting wet herself through almost the whole thing. She had to use a brush under the water to slowly chip away at the dirt and twigs in my hair.

"So, what's with all this anyway?" She asked with the same sweet voice as before and gestured to my body still slightly covered in dirt.

I sighed before explaining the whole story to her, besides the fairy part. She looked even more horrified when I finished.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry about your parents." She said working on another part of my hair.

"It alright," I shrugged. I could help just put up a shell of 'I don't care' when I felt like crying.

"My mom died a few years ago." She admitted. "But, I guess that's enough about that. What do we need to go shopping for?"

I sighed. "Everything, but I don't mind working first and buying my own stuff." I shrugged as she ripped back on the brush causing me to yelp quietly.

"Sorry," She quickly apologized. "Do worry about it. It's all good. I promise." She assured me. I still felt like an intruder or something.

After she finished getting virtually every little germ off my body she helped me get out and dry off. She tossed me a pile of dry clothes that made me lose my balance. I laughed and hobbled over to use the wall for balance.

"Sorry," She apologized stepping forward.

"It's all good." I laughed.

She smiled. "You can use my clothes for now." She smiled even wider and helped me get into them.

I ended up wearing Bermuda shorts and a tank top. The shorts were just long enough to cover the bruises and cuts and the tank top came up a little above my hips just showing off the bottom of my flat stomach. It was baby blue with the word angle spelled across my chest.

"They fit," Rachel looked me up and down nodding her head. "Okay, let's go show Jake what you look like not dressed in dirt." She laughed along with me and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other holding my arms around her neck.

No doubt Jacob was sitting on the floor on the other side of the hallway and playing with his thumbs until Rachel opened the door. A smile yanked at the corners of his mouth and without a struggle he smiled from ear to ear.

"I know, you don't have to say it, I'm amazing." Rachel sarcastically gloated as she passed me to Jacob's arms.

"Yeah," He rolled his eyes and smile as she playfully pushed him. He looked a little confused as to why she was wet.

I sighed. "It was a very complicated procedure." I laughed as Jacob did too. "Thank you Rachel." I smiled as she started into the living room and grabbed her keys.

"Are you guys coming?" She laughed at Jacob who didn't seem to notice she was talking. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I'll be waiting outside then." She shut the door behind her and I turned to Jacob who was staring at me with loving eyes; also known as confused eyes as well. I smiled back at him and had just noticed my arms were locked around his neck and him holding me by the waist. He leaned down slowly and just before his lips met mine someone opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 You wanna get it?

Our lips just brushed against each other before a door at the end of the short hallway was swung open. Jacob quickly pulled me away from him and faced a man frozen in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but notice how much he and Jacob looked alike and if Jacob had longer hair, the man could have been his older twin; dark skin, same amazing brown eyes, and dark hair that hung to his shoulders tied in a ponytail. I flickered my eyes back and forth between them as they looked like they were having a staring contest.

A lump caught in my throat and I began to feel nervous in the awkward silence. And then the man laughed causing Jacob too as well. I was a little flustered at first and eventually smiled once the awkwardness was broken.

"Dad, this is Mitchy my imprint and Mitchy this is my dad Billy." Jacob introduced though laughter.

I held out a hand and introduced my last name. "I'm Michelle Gonzalez, but people call me Mitchy. Nice to meet you Mr." I paused and started again. "I'm sorry I didn't get Jacob's last name." I admitted sheepishly as he wheeled himself over to shake my hand.

"Mr. Black, but call me Billy sweetheart." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Alright old man," Jacob tightened his grip on me.

I turned to look up at him. "Did you just call your dad 'old man'?"I questioned slapping his chest.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

"You should be nicer Jacob, that's all I'm saying... or demanding." I joked.

His dad laughed out loud. "I like her Jake; she knows were your place is." He smiled and turned toward me. "Feel free to straighten him out." With that he smiled widely at me and wheeled passed us and into the living room.

I looked back up at Jacob. "I will."

Jacob smiled and turned to help me out the door.

After a while of trying to get into the store we found it easier that I just stand on Jacob's feet and like him do the walking for me, that way it didn't look like I was hurt. People look at us like we were just a cute couple having fun as Jacob's arms were around me and he made me laugh every time I looked up and he made a goofy face.

Rachel grabbed things off the shelf I wouldn't even need, like sunglasses and other accessories like that and I tried objecting, but all she did was say 'It's all good, I got this.' And with that I kept my mouth shut. She placed a toothbrush, deodorant, a brush, a razor, other toiletries in the cart before she handed Jacob a twenty and told him to leave for a few minutes.

"Why?" He rose and eyebrow.

"fine if you want to stay and go girl shopping with us and give me my twenty back I'm good with that." Rachel put her hand on her hip and held out her hand for her twenty back. Jacob handed it to her and rolled his eyes. She threw tampons in the cart and her eyes wondered the shelf. She laughed and picked something up.

"Where did this come from?" She turned with a small metal rod in her hands with a switch at the end.

"What the hell?" I felt Jacob roar with laughter when we all realized what it was.

"Why do they have a vibrator in a hygiene store?" She asked pointing it at my face.

I pulled my face back in Jacob's chest was she got closer to me with it.

"I don't know," I laughed.

"You wanna get it?" She laughed.

"Uh, no I'm good without practice." I put my hand over it and pushed her hand back toward the shelf where she dropped it. I felt Jacob's chest move back and forth with laughter and with that she paid for everything and we were headed to Port Angeles for clothes. I didn't really want to go there since it brought back memories, but she said it was the only place that had decent clothes for decent prices.

We head out to the car with the bags of toiletries and supplies and Rachel popped the trunk before getting in. I sat the bags in the trunk and he helped me get in the front of the car. He sat in the back and wined for Rachel to stop somewhere for food and I was all for it since I hadn't eaten since the breakfast she made earlier this morning. She finally gave in once I started backing Jacob up and pulled into a small café on the outside of Port Angeles.

Jacob stood me back on his feet even though I insisted I could somewhat, walk now, but didn't listen as I pouted the whole way in there on Jacob's feet. Rachel laughed and was ahead of us the whole way there. She ordered first and then Jacob and I insisted I was already using enough of her money, but she ordered me a caramel frappuccino, and two stuffed pancakes. I rolled my eyes and laughed as she smiled and lead us over to a table for our food to be brought out to us.

Jacob sat me down in a booth since it was easier to sit in and sat next to me with his arm still wrapped around my waist tightly. Rachel sat across from us and we started talking as I could feel Jacob's gaze burn into my neck.

"So what's your middle and last name?" She asked interested.

"Renee Gonzalez, why?"

"Just wondering," She laughed.

"Thank you by the way."

She seemed confused at first. "Huh?" A smile pulled across her face.

"For welcoming me into your house, helping me clean up and buying this stuff for me, which by the way I'm paying you back." I laughed along with her.

"No need, and no problem, anything to help out my brothers eternal soul mate." She assured me.

Just before I was about to say something a woman brought out three platters of food on roller shakes and sat them in front of Jacob. I figured she just couldn't carry his food and Rachel's and mine as well. I laughed as she turned to Rachel and I.

"Your food will be right out." She smiled and rolled away.

"Wow Jacob, order enough?" I smiled and looked at him as he smiled sheepishly. He began eating without breaking the glue that held his arm around my waist.

"Wow, I bet Jake's happy; he's got his imprint and enough food for three." Rachel commented. I snatched a small piece of bacon off of his plate and shoved it in my mouth before he could say anything. He turned to me surprised and smiled before kissing my head and turning back to his plate.

"Whoa, if anyone else did that, they'd get their hand bit off." Rachel's mouth hung opened as her eyes flickered back and forth between Jacob and me. All he did was laughed and look back at his food.

The woman came back out with two more platters and my frappuccino and sat them on the table in front of us.

She smiled at me and Rachel. "Let me know if you need anything else." She smiled and rolled back to the kitchen.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I admitted as Jacob slid out of his seat and let me pass by. I made my way to the bathroom the best I could, but it wasn't very fast.

When I came out three guys outside stood across the parking lot. I didn't bother with them thinking they were all bad news and I figured I needed fresh air. I leaned up against the wall of the building and rested my head back. I looked around at the guys to make sure they weren't up to something and I noticed one point over in my direction. I rolled my eyes when they looked over at me and started to walk toward me. I knew that was my queue to head back into the café, but one of the stepped in front of me before I got to the door way.

"Hey, you look nice missy." He bit his lower lip and got closer to me. He wore nothing but a wife beater and jeans that didn't go up passed his hips. He wasn't the hottest bulb if you know what I mean either.

"Um, could you move?" I asked trying to walk passed him, but he stood steadily in front of me.

"Why would I do that? I might lose you."

"You never had me." I tried to push passed him, but he pushed me back and that definitely didn't do well for my legs as I fell on my butt. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I didn't do well with public embarrassment.

"Awe, are you crying?" He teased. I felt my black wings poking the skin on my back to come out, but I held them in as best I could.

The guy was somehow knocked over and an angry looking Jacob stood behind him. He stepped forward causing the other two to run away and the one on the ground to look him up and down before scurrying away.

He looked back at me with a loving look in his eyes and lifted me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" He put his face into my hair before asking. I nodded my head before he put me on his feet and walked me back into the café. I slid into the booth to see a concerned looking Rachel.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Jacob shook his head before wrapping his arm back around me and diving back into the small reminisce of food left on his plate. You could tell he sounded annoyed.

Rachel pulled into a local mall not to far from the café and just on the edge of Port Angeles. Jacob still insisted that I stand on his feet, but I choose other wise. He still held onto my waist as I walked a little slower than normal.

Rachel grabbed everything that looked nice off the shelf and I just leaned against Jacob's chest and let him lead me where Rachel cleaned the shelves and racks of clothing.

I looked up at Jacob and smiled, and found myself looking back down and having Rachel shove a shirt into my chest.

"Go try that on." She smiled and Jacob helped me to the door of the changing rooms and waited outside while I tried on a purple and pink checkered button down blouse. I came out and Rachel smiled at how well it fit me. I came back out with the shirt Rachel let me use earlier and handed the blouse to her as she tossed it in the over flowing cart of clothes.

"I think that's enough, it's getting late anyway." I said as Jacob tried to lift me onto his feet again. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to give up until I gave in.

"Yeah, Rach, it's like seven and we won't be back until ten so," Jacob let his sentence trail.

"Oh yeah, speaking of, we forgot PJ's!" She chimed heading towards sweats and night shirts. I sighed rolling my eyes and leaning back to look up at Jacob.

"Next time I'm going shopping alone." He laughed at my sentence and kissed my head before following Rachel. She tossed night tanks and sweats into the over flowed cart and night sets of clothes. She threw bras and underwear into the cart and looked me up and down.

"What size are you?" She laughed as she examined my body, shrugged and threw more of them into the cart.

After a long day in Port Angeles Rachel finally gave up and decided to drive us home before she went over Paul's, who knew? I laughed to myself thinking they probably would make a good couple with their attitudes and way of living.

"What?" Jacob whispered in my ear as he slowed behind Rachel in the parking lot.

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." I assured him as he started to speed up again to Rachel's car.

The drive back wasn't much different from the drive up here; Jacob wining about food the whole way back to La Push and me starting to back him up. Rachel just rolled her eyes and told Jacob he wasn't going to die without food for another hour. And by the time we got back Jacob didn't bother to put me on his feet and just lifted me up and run into the house; the first stop being the kitchen. He grabbed a few things out of the fridge and grabbed me with one arm and back to his room. I notice Jacob didn't have anything in his hand anymore.

"What happened to the food?" I wondered as he sat me on his bed.

"I ate it on the way here." He laughed. "Do you want anything?" He asked about to walk out the door.

"No, but maybe we should help Rachel with the millions of bags in her car." I laughed as I tried to stand up.

"I'll help her, just relax."  
"No, you've done enough dragging me around all day; I can do something." I insisted. He smiled and helped me up and let me walk this time. I was able to take in a few bags at a time, but by the time Jacob got to the car there really wasn't anything left; him grabbing everything on his two arms and being able to carry it like it was one bag on each arm. I laughed at how we could barely get through the living room once all the bags were laid out.

"Did Rachel buy the whole store again?" Billy joked as he wheeled passed the living room and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but she's a devil so I guess that's what they do." Jacob yelled into the kitchen after him. Rachel smacked his arm before heading out and into her car, ready to head to wherever Paul was.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Probably in my room, Rachel will be back by midnight." He smiled and dragged the bags back into his room where they barely fit at all.

"Maybe we should unload." I laughed as we couldn't even get to the other side of his room.

We started throwing clothes into drawers that he never used since he out grew most of his clothes and threw them out and he rarely wore shirts; most of his drawers were full of cut off jeans and shorts. After we managed to fill up the extra drawers we move onto the closet and neatly piled in my jeans, and shorts Rachel had stacked into the shopping cart, and then unpacked the toiletries into the bathroom across the hall. Once we finally finished Jacob plopped down onto his bed for the first time exhausted.

"And, I have patrols tonight, yay!" He sarcastically celebrated rolling over and putting his face onto his pillow.

I laughed and sat next to him. "At least you can sleep all day tomorrow." I ran my fingers through his hair and lay down next to him.

"Yeah, but I don't have to leave until like eleven so, I have another half hour." His voice was muffled by the pillow his face was pushed into. I laughed and kissed his hair.

"I'll wake you up then; sleep." I commanded before rolling to face the door. I felt his arm around my waist and him pull me to him as tight as possible. He nuzzled his head in my neck unconsciously and quickly passed into a deep sleep. I managed to turn around and face him while brushing his short shaggy hair out of his face with waking him up.

Eleven O clock came to soon and I had to wake him up for him to leave for the night. I shook him gently to see his eyes flutter open.

He smiled widely. "Hello beautiful."

I giggled and pointed toward the clock. "It's almost time Mr."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me and just before our lips finally touched a howl erupted from the woods behind his house. He looked out his window before quickly pulling my face to his and holding a kiss on my lips, his lips claming mine in one simple movement. That kiss wasn't short, but it ended too soon for either of our liking.

"That's my signal." He joked standing up and rolling over me. "I'll be back by the time you wake up." He promised, throwing his shirt off and sliding down his sweats. I turned my head just before he took of his black boxers but opened my eyes just in time to catch a glance of the theme park between his legs. I closed my eyes again quickly making sure he didn't see me looking and opened them again to see him laughing at me.

"What?" I asked shocked. I don't think he saw me.

"Nothing," He shook his head and kissed my head before walking out the door. I threw my arms over my head knowing I was blushing a dark red color from the heat in my face.

**Please review! I want to know what you think! =] It helps me write faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 What Did He Do This Time?

"bonfire?" I asked as Jacob slid off his shorts and put on a pair of new boxers; I guess I've gotten used to seeing his manhood. It's only been about a week and Jacob is already trying to get me to meet all his friends and family. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than willing to but I'm just a little nervous. I've met part of the pack before; I just haven't met everyone all at once or under any good circumstances.

"Yeah, they're fun, and it's the guys turn to cook, so you don't have to." He smiled deliciously and plopped down on his bed beside me. "It's a camp out/ cook out/ bonfire, so we'll be sleeping in tents." He turned to me and probably noticed the worried expression on my face. "Don't worry about it," He told me "they'll love your cocky attitude, and outgoingness and everything else about you," He kissed me quickly and continued. "Just like I do." He assured me.

"Well, when is it?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Well, thanks for the long notice." I laughed as Jacob pulled me closer snuggling his head into my neck. I giggled. "Aren't you going to put pants on?" usually he wears sweats or something considering his dad is right next door.

"Why? My dad isn't going to come in." He assured me.

"How do you know?" I challenged scooting closer to him.

"He's scared he'll walk in on something." Jacob confirmed. I smiled and scooted closer fitting my butt perfectly in his crotch and wiggled to make it look like I was trying to get comfortable. He exhaled sharply and a small moan slipped from his lips. I laughed silently to myself and closed my eyes.

"You might want to stop doing that unless you want Billy to have a reason to be scared." Jacob whispered into my neck.

I giggled again. "Go to sleep Jacob." He kissed my head before turning off the lamp so I couldn't see anything. I paused for a second and spoke one last time. "Get your hand off my butt."

"Sorry," He quickly pulled his hand away and cuddled closer to me as I laughed.

Before I knew it morning was just peaking into Washington and I was rolling out of Jacob's bed. The sun had finally made its way through, which was certainly rare for Washington altogether.

I searched through the top drawer of Jacob's dresser to look for a shirt, but all of my shirts were missing.

"Hmm," I looked though every other drawer and nothing seemed to be there. I rummaged through his closet. Nothing. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. Well, I guess I could eat breakfast in my PJ's and ask Jacob where he put my stuff when he got up.

I trotted to the door and just before I was about to open the door Jacob's voice took over the room.

"Where are you going?" He sounded curious and happy at the same time.

"To get something to eat." A wide smile found its way across my face. "By the way, have you seen my clothes?" I questioned looking over toward the dresser.

Jacob snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I moved them into Rachel's room last night." I cocked an eyebrow. "I love you, but I really didn't feel like having the guys find your clothes in my dresser and closet."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I can see how that might be a little embarrassing." I laughed as I shook my head walking out of his room and in front of Rachel's door. I knocked on the door lightly thinking she might still be asleep.

"Come in." She sang. I opened the door to see her sitting in front of her mirror touching up her face with makeup. I couldn't understand why she needed it, she was beautiful without makeup, and she had loads of it in front of her.

"Hey," I called in a happy tone. "Uh, Jacob said he put my clothes in here." I pointed to her dresser and she nodded.

"Yeah, go at it." She turned back to look at herself in the mirror. I sighed and made my way over to her dresser. I opened the top drawer and saw some of the clothes Rachel cleaned off the shelves a few days ago. I settled for black jean shorts that came just above mid thigh and a light pink tank top that showed the bottom of my stomach.

The bruises on my legs and stomach were turning a yellowish brown color, but still had a purple tint to some of them. I can't feel them really unless, of course, I touch them or lean in the wrong place. And when I wear things like this, it kind of bugs Jacob to have to see them, but they're almost blending in with my light copper skin and it was, most likely, deathly hot outside, which it was for the last two days, which was also rare for Washington weather.

I sat next to Rachel on the long ataman she sat on and watched her put on foundation with a crooked smile and a cocked head.

She giggled. "What?"

I shrugged before answering. "Nothing,"

Her eyebrow perked and she finally smiled. "You have really pretty lips, you know that?"

"Huh?"

She dug through a small box that sat next to the loads of makeup on in front of her mirror, on top of a smaller dresser. Out, she pulled a small tube and swiftly pulled off the cap.

"I used this on my first date with Paul," She laughed and looked at it in a weird way. "I don't know what it means so much to me." She sighed and leaned over and gave me a look which asked for my permission to put it on. I smiled and pulled my lips apart for her. She moved the tube across my lips and smiled. I rubbed my lips together and looked in the mirror.

"It looks perfect on you." She smiled at how good she'd done and I looked at her again as she put on even more makeup. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Her voice was soft and curious.

"I just don't see why you put on makeup, you look beautiful without it."

"Isn't that the truth?" A deep voice came from the doorway. I jumped and snapped my head toward a smiling Paul that stood in the doorway. Rachel smiled and stood up to hug him and do whatever else she does to him. "Hey Mitchy," Paul greeted once Rachel let go and came to sit back over by me.

"Hi, Paul." I waved and stood up to walk passed him.

"You look better without dirt." He laughed and I pushed his shoulder playfully walking passed him with my clothes in hand. I entered into Jacob's room and saw him just starting to get dressed, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Good morning," I greeted sitting on his bed.

"Just got better." He plopped down next to me and eyed the clothes in my hand. "Are you going to sit there or get dressed?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and threw my shirt from over my head. Immediately I felt a warm hand grab a hold of my waist and a very happy Jacob rest his head into the curves of my neck. I giggled at his breath tickling my neck and his lips caressing it. He kissed up my jaw line and silenced my laughing by moving to my lips. He pulled me into his lap and I could feel him grow threw his sweats. A knock erupted at the door and I jumped off of Jacob and pulled on my tank top.

"Yeah," Jacob's voice was flustered and nervous at the same time.

"Jake, Sam wants us for a meeting with the bloodsuckers." Paul sounded grossed out and serious at the same time. Jacob sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be out in a minute." I could hear Paul's footsteps until he was out of the house. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Jacob tackling me onto his bed and bit, kissed, and sucked on my neck. I laughed in failing attempts of pushing him off. Finally after only two minutes I could feel a hickey forming on my neck and Jacob still kept going.

"Jacob," I laughed. "You have to go." Finally I was able to push him off still laughing. Jacob smiled, but it soon faded and his eyes widened.

"Oops."

I could feel the confusion in my face. "Oops, what?" He didn't answer. "Jacob, what did you –" I was cut off when I stood up and looked in the mirror and saw the purple bruise on my neck, it was almost a blackish color. My face went from confused to furious in record time. "Jacob!" I snapped my head toward him as he stood up and stalked toward the door.

"Well, I think I should be going, so love you bye!" He took off out the door and down the hall shaking the whole house with me running after him. Of course I wasn't going to be able to catch him, but made an effort, but by the time I made it to the front door he was already in the woods and phased. I rolled my eyes and let my hair fall over my neck.

"What did he do this time?" Billy asked from the kitchen.

I laughed, and answered. "Nothing, he's just being himself." I walked into the kitchen and saw Billy sitting at the table looking at papers.

"I can see how that would get annoying." Billy smiled up at me and back down at the papers.

"Don't know how you do it Billy." I laughed opening the fridge. Billy's known my full story; start to finish and he felt the same as Jacob and Rachel, sorry. To tell you the truth I didn't feel to okay with living here because people felt sorry for me and I would have been just fine with buying my own stuff. But, I'm definitely working on getting a job and doing just that.

"I learned to ignore him over the years." He replied as another voice entered the kitchen.

"It's easy to tune him out after a while." Rachel's angelic voice giggled and she leaned into the fridge beside me. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Jacob wants me to go and meet everyone else." I unconsciously flipped my hair back and Rachel laughed and looked away from me. "What?" She pointed at my neck and I remembered the fresh hickey on my neck and quickly stood up and brushed my hair over it before Billy took the time to see what Rachel was laughing at. Her lips were still curved up in a mocking smile, ready to burst into laughter again at anytime. I playfully pushed her shoulder and leaned back down to finally grab a Gatorade bottle out of the fridge I'd been staring into aimlessly for a minute.

"Jake?" She questioned moving my hair a little to see it.

"No, the gardener," I said sarcastically which made her laugh even more.

"I don't even want to know." Billy didn't take his eyes off the paper he was glued to when he said that, which caused me to join Rachel in her laughter.

"What about this?" Rachel held up denim cut shorts to her hips, but for some reason it didn't go with the word 'bonfire'. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. I sat in front of her mirror brushing my hair out while Rachel struggled with something to where for the bonfire, or should I say Paul? Yeah I should say Paul.

Rachel sighed loudly in frustration and began digging through her drawers again. I laughed and finally stood up and walked toward where she rummaged with no aim. I gripped onto a yellow tank top and black Capri's.

"Try that," I said. A smile grew across her innocent face and she soon began to get dressed as I walked back over to the mirror. I let my black wavy hair fall over my shoulders and neck to hide the hickey that still looked fresh. "I'm going to kick Jacob's butt when he gets back." I whined to myself. Rachel laughed, and once done getting dressed, came to sit beside me.

"Could I help?" Her voice sounded funny and horse.

"Are you okay?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You sound sick."

She chuckled. "Years of yelling at Jake, little brothers like to get into your stuff no matter how old they are." All I did was smile and turn back to the mirror.

Paul entered the door rolling his eyes and looked at me and Rachel on the couch. We had a plan that I would hide in Jacob's room, knowing he'd be scared to face me after knowing I was as mad as I was this morning and that Paul figured it out once they phased. Paul laughed and motioned for me to go hide in Jacob's room, but do it quietly since Jacob's ears could pick up on my footsteps.

I nodded and began to tip toe fast down the short hallway and quietly closed Jacob's door. I listened to the whole conversation in the living room.

"Dude, she's not even here." Paul complained.

"Yeah, Jake she went out for a few things and she'll be back later." Rachel lied.

"Really?" Jacob sounded more amused and confused. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I ruffled the sheets and blankets on his bed to make it look like I wasn't underneath them.

He sat down on his bed, just missing me, which thank God he did or I would be crushed. Fast and swiftly I was able to get him in a head lock and bring him onto the bed fully. He was taken by surprise and then smiled at me.

"I knew you were here," He laughed. I cocked and eyebrow at him. "Your sent is still fresh, silly."

Why didn't I think of that? "Well, I want to kick your butt, but I have a feeling I'm just going to hurt myself." I sighed and plopped down next to him.

He laughed a little harder. "Yeah, probably," He admitted. His eyes trailed down me as I lay next to him, my head supported by my hand and elbow. His eyes stopped at my lower stomach, which reveled my yellowish brown bruises. The bed started rattling a little and I knew it was because of him shaking, when I saw his hands ball into fists.

"Jacob, stop." I ran my hand through his hair and lifted his head up to look into my eyes. Immediately he stopped and smiled at me.

"The bonfire is at eight, and it's only six," Jacob started. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged and leaned in to kiss him. He gladly accepted and grabbed my waist and hovered over top of me as I felt his warm lips against mine and his warm breathe in my mouth.

Not to long after he trailed his kisses to my jaw line and I pulled his face back up.

"You keep your face up here Mr." I laughed pointing to my lips. All he did was chuckle and lean back down to kiss me.

Rachel and Paul walked next to Jacob and I, hand in hand while I stood on Jacob's feet and let him walk; I guess that's something else that became a regular thing. A fire blared, flames licking the night sky and ashes floating over head a disappearing under the stars. People sat around the fire talking, joking, and laughing deep into their conversations, which calmed me a little knowing no one, would probably pay any attention to me. But my calmness suddenly vanished when everyone's attention turned to Jacob and I. But, their attention turned elsewhere when small girl in booty shorts that stood next to the guys who grilled hollered the food was ready. I looked up at Jacob who liked his lips and I laughed.

"Go eat something, I'll be alright." Without a second thought he sat me on a log next to the fire, kissed me and took off at full speed toward the food.

"They just can't stop eating for once." A soft voice laughed from behind me. I quickly wailed my head around to see a beautiful woman, not much older than me, smiling at me. Almost every feature on her face was perfect, except the three long scares that covered the right side of her face and went passed her shirt line. Before staring to long I quickly moved my eyes to the fire.

"Yeah, Jacob eats like it's his duty." I chuckled as she huffed a laugh.

"Try taking care of twelve of them; it's like feeding an army." She held out her hand. "I'm Emily Young, by the way."

I took it. "Mitchy, how are you involved into the whole, werewolf, shape shifter thing?" I joked pulling my hand away.

"I'm an imprint, just like you, I see." She motioned over to Jacob who looked as happy as can be with food in his mouth.

"Yeah, who's imprinted on you?"

"Sam, I think you already met him, the guys talk a lot, and I recall Paul talking about some girl that thought the fashion was dirt these days. Sam hit him and told me about..." She trailed off.

I blushed and it was probably very noticeable with the fire complimenting everything about Emily's and my pale copper and honey color skin.

"So, I guess, everyone knows now?"

She shrugged. "I'd think so, but it's not so bad, no one judges here, we've all got things on our past we'd rather not talk about." She admitted. I couldn't help, but glance at the scares on her face when she said that. She smiled and glanced toward the talking people by the grill. "That girl that announced the food was done, that's Kim, Jared's imprint, and I think you already know Rachel." She chuckled. I nodded.

"Yeah, ever since we met, we've taken a real liking to each other; she's probably the best friend I have here so far, besides Jacob." I felt two warm arms grab me from behind and lift me onto their lap, and then warm lips caress the back of my neck. I sighed loudly. "Fine, what do you want now?" I turned to see Jacob's smiling face.

Before I could say anything else he stopped me with a kiss. "That's all I wanted."

After everyone ate and talked until midnight, we took the conversations to the huge tent that sat in the middle of four others. Surprisingly we were able to fit, twelve werewolves, and four imprints into the tent, and from what I heard usually the elders are at bonfires, so I expected everyone to act completely different since it was just us.

Once everyone got comfortable, they snapped their gaze toward me. I quickly stiffened and felt uncomfortable. I relaxed, knowing – from what they told me – I was officially considered family.

"I'm not going to do what ever is making you look at me like that." I kept my straight face wanting to laugh along with everyone else.

"No, just pick a game, or something to talk about?" Kim egged on.

I sighed. "Seth, you pick."

Colin laughed. "What kind of game is that?" He was dumbfounded when everyone shook their heads knowing that was a serious question, and Paul hit the back of his head. "What?"

Seth laughed. "Truth or dare: the dirty version."

Kim snorted. "Total guy game." Rachel, Emily and I nodded in agreement.

"Mitchy you go first since you didn't pick the game." Brady pointed to me sitting on Jacob's lap.

I shrugged and my eyes scanned the crowed, but stopped on Paul. "Paul, truth or dare?"

A smile spread across his face, but I could tell he didn't want to risk anything with Rachel sitting next to him. "Dare,"

"I dare you to take off Rachel's bra under her shirt." Everyone laughed and turned their attention to Paul putting his hand up Rachel's shirt and managing to get it half way off before I said. "Okay, that's enough," and laughed. Rachel hooked it back together herself and we moved along the line, to Sam.

His gazed stopped on Kim and Jared gave him a warning glare. "Kim, truth or dare?"

She thought about it for a few seconds and finally said, "Truth."

Sam thought about the question for a few seconds. "Have you ever sucked Jared dry?" Well, I don't think I just speak for myself when I say that was unexpected from Sam.

Kim smiled and blushed. "Yeah," this caused laughing from everyone that people outside of La Push, could hear.

Next was Paul and his eyes stopped on Jared. "Jared, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Would you suck Emily's pussy for a million dollars?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and spoke up.

"Okay, I would suck Emily's pussy for a million dollars!" Everyone laughed at my out burst including Emily. I mean, that's a lot of money!

Jared shrugged. "If Kim was okay with it,"

Kim nodded still laughing. "As long as I get half the money,"

The rest of the night was sort of the same, not much changed and people got dared to stick their hands down their imprint, or imprinter's pants, and asked questions about their sex life. And we all ended up having to share a tent with at least two other people or a couple.


	5. Chapter 5 What the Hell?

I woke up shivering from the cold night, realizing Jacob wasn't next to me made me jump. I looked around the tent, and my eyes stopped on a figure sitting next to me Indian style. I let my eyes focus on it for a second and I soon realized it was just Embry. I sighed in relief and let my eyes droop again, wanting to just fall back asleep, but still worrying where Jacob was.

"Hey, Em," I greeted yawning. "Where's Jacob?"

Embry looked a little taken aback, but grimace and answered. "Sam, him and Quil took the morning patrol." He started. "Jacob asked me to stay with you to make sure you were alright."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like Jacob." I chuckled and scooted back into my sleeping bag.

"Mitchy?"

"Hmm?" I replied shutting my eyes.

"Are you cold?" When he asked I realized I was shivering immensely. I wanted to just say no, and that Jacob would be back soon, but now that attention was brought to it I couldn't stop thinking about it. I nodded my head and no more than a second later I felt Embry unzip my sleeping bag and slip himself in. Jacob couldn't get to mad... right? I mean he was just keeping me warm, but it does feel a little awkward.

I shook the thought and cuddled closer to him pulling my socks off with the other foot and sat my feet against his legs. A whimper escaped my mouth causing him to laugh and hug me closer. July wasn't usually this cold, but I figured it was because of the lack of sun in the morning. But, it should be warming up soon since the sky was lighter than it had been before and the tides were going down.

By the time I woke up again Jacob still hadn't made it back yet and I was still cuddled up to Embry's bare chest, my face buried deep into it. By now I was sweating bullets and Embry was almost completely on top of me crushing me almost. And since I just woke up my strength wasn't as good as I would like it to be, but I managed to push Embry off and him snap his bloodshot eyes open.

"You okay?" He quickly asked sitting up. I nodded still dazed and tired, and stood up a little wobbly. He was standing in front of me steadying me in almost a second. I smiled as a thank you and unzipped the tent to the smell of bacon, which made my mouth water. Emily sat over by the grill with Sam who I'd thought went on patrol with Jacob, and this made my hunger go away and I began to worry.

I jogged over to Sam and smiled at Emily before confronting Sam. "Hey, where's Jacob?" I asked excitedly with a hint of worry in my voice. Embry snorted behind me and Sam gave him a look that questioned him and soon Sam just shook his head.

"Quil and he are still out there, they'll be back once they smell the food." Sam chuckled and kissed Emily's head. I nodded and turned around almost kissing Embry chest in the process; I didn't realize how close he really was.

"Whoa." I pushed him back with one finger hoping he would oblige and step back, which is what happened. I laughed and walked around him and sat on the edge of the woods to wait for Jacob's dark russet wolf to show. I hadn't known Embry followed me until He sat down next to me on the fallen tree.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I was a little confused as to why he was following me everywhere.

"Beta's orders; I can't leave you alone." He chuckled looking at his lap.

"Oh," Was all I was able to say. It was still cold outside so I moved just a little closer feeling the heat radiate off of him and as if he read my mind he pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled and the unexpected happened and before I could stop it, his lips where already attached to mine. The first few seconds I kissed back having him moan into my mouth, but soon was able to push him off and send my hand flying across his face. "What the hell!" I yelled going back to the beach, but a shaky hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see a blurry Embry. Great, just what I need, to try and fight off a werewolf before I have my full powers. "Get off!" I screamed throwing his hand off of me and in no time I had a reddish brown, wolf in front of me, baring its teeth. I could feel my wings poke out of my back at full speed and fluttered to lift me to eyes level with the wolf that suddenly charged me. I stood my ground until the last second grabbing it's opened mouth and dragging it out of the woods. Once on the sand I flipped Embry onto his back and I was surprised by my sudden strength.

Embry yipped in pain, but quickly bounced back biting down harder on my hands, but I put my foot to his chest before he could get any farther and pushed him back into a tree with immense force bringing the tree to splinters. Embry scrabbled back to his feet and was ready to charge again, but before he took his first step a russet wolf – the one I knew so well – rammed into his side sending them both flying twenty feet with Jacob landing on top. Two new wolves – a pitch black one and a silvery colored one – were over to the fight in the blink of an eye. The black one ripped at Jacob's neck trying it's best to pull him off, but it seemed the more he tried the less it worked. The silver one was trying to pull Embry from under Jacob, but Jacob seemed to win against everyone at this moment.

Not to long after they figured out Jacob wasn't budging the black one let out a loud bark and everyone stood still including the other three wolves. My wings finally let me down, but they still stuck out of my back as I slowly walked over to the four wolves that looked like they were talking. Jacob's eyes widened when he looked at me and so did everyone else's including the people that sat about forty feet away by the grill.

"What?" I was starting to feel a little worried as to why they were staring at me.

Jared pointed to my wings. "I though you said young fairies only have black wings."

"They do." My mind was going a million miles an hour by now trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Your wings are red as hell Mitchy." He confirmed. I cocked an eyebrow at him and turned my head to see my wings were a bright rose color. My own eyes widened and I found myself asking a hundred different questions at once. Does this mean I have my full powers? How did this happen? When did my wings turn this color? Why did this happen? I just got into a fight with Embry which could have made me so mad that I sprang red wings, but it was just a small fight, why would I need them?

"Does this mean you're a full fairy?" Jacob was now standing in front of me with his cut off shorts now on and he rested his hands on my tiny shoulders.

"I don't know, I think so?" I was still confused and by now Sam and Paul stood where the other two wolves I didn't recognize were and Embry's wolf was gone and he was nowhere to be seen. "But, I don't understand why, it was just a small fight between me and Embry, I've gotten into plenty of fights before and I was never a full fairy. Why now?"

"Maybe, because you were fighting with a werewolf." Emily chuckled walking up behind me.

"No, because I've fought with my cousin Garret and he's a werewolf."

"Well, shape shifters are a little different." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but, I've fought with more than one mythical creature, and no offence, but what would make you so special that I would need my full powers?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know that answer to that question, but does it really matter at this point?" Sam asked shrugging.

"Well, what if something is about to happen we just don't know about yet?" My voice was urgent and shaky. "I mean, you guys were phasing because of a reason right? I mean I thought werewolves and shape shifters phased because a vampire or something set into their area." Nervous glances went back and forth between the werewolves and the imprints kept their heads down. "If there are vampires here, it would really help if someone told me like now."

Paul stepped forward. "The bloodsuckers live in Forks and moved here a few years ago, but you would have had this happen earlier if it was them that caused this since it started happening to us right when they came here." Paul sounded annoyed toward the beginning, but ended up being confused.

"Well, what if it just took longer for a fairy than it did for a shape shifter?" Jacob questioned nervously, and his voice was definitely giving him away; he wasn't even sure of his own words.

"I doubt that, but I think we should consult the only other people that could help us in this situation." Sam grimaced trying his best not to say something rude. "The Cullen's could confirm if this is something big or if Jacob's statement was correct."

Paul groaned. "Why should we let them know what Mitchy even _is_?"

"Can it Paul!" Sam barked and Paul soon shut up and listened to him. "We'll have Jacob and Mitchy go and request a meeting, and we'll meet with them at the clearing."

"Can we eat again now?" Someone complained from the crowed on the other side of us. I laughed but couldn't figure out who said it since I didn't see whose mouth moved.

Jacob and I walked up the front steps of the beautiful white mansion that sat really close to a border between Forks and La Push. Before Jacob could knock on the door a tall lanky man opened it a little grimace playing at his face. He had bronze colored hair and he looked like he hadn't been in the sun for quite some time, and he reeked that's when I knew he was a vampire.

Fairies would never really bother with vampires, but once one crossed our path we were ready to take them on. So we weren't worst enemies, but we weren't too fond of them either.

"Jacob," He tried his best to control his voice and looked at me and it looked as if he could feel the love between us. He cocked his eyebrow and silently asked Jacob a question. Jacob rolled his eyes, but smiled looking at me and that's when I picked up that he could read people's mind.

_You can read minds can't you?_ I thought and he turned to me and a crooked smile spread across his face. He nodded his head.

"Edward," Jacob dragged the word like it was new to him.

"It is, he never called me by my name really; mostly bloodsucker." Edward answered.

"Anyway, we have to request a meeting with your family." I started. "Could we come in?" Edward stepped aside.

"I didn't think the dog would get a girl with some class." A blond girl stepped down the stairs gracefully and once in the middle zoomed down and into the living room where six other vampires sat along with a small brunette that Edward sat next to.

Jacob growled at the blond girl and I put my hand on his chest and looked at him in a way that said 'We're just here for a minute, please be good.' His body relaxed and I followed Edward into the living room.

"Sit honey," A woman – I expected was their mother – told me gesturing to an off white arm chair. Jacob sat first and I sat down on his lap and we began talking.

"We'd appreciate it if you would meet with the wolves tonight at midnight to sort out a few difficulties." I started. "We're just being cautious and we'd like your help. As you may already know, I'm a fairy and I just recently got my full powers. A fairy doesn't get his or her full powers until something sets into their area or if something is about to happen, and we're pretty sure it wasn't because of you or this would have happened earlier. I've been informed you have a fortune teller among you."

A very small, girl with dark short hair that almost spiked perfectly around her face stood and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. "That would be me, Alice." She held out her hand and I gladly took it.

"We understand you've been taking tabs on a vampire named Victoria." The small girl that sat beside Edward flinched.

"Yes, but I haven't been seeing anything –" She was cut off, but her facial expression changed into a blank mask and somehow I knew she was having a vision of some sort. I looked over at Edward who I knew could read her mind. All he did was shrug and smile down at the girl who sat beside him.

"We'll continue this at the meeting tonight if you'll agree." I said nervously.

"Yes, of course," Another blond vampire spoke. He sat next to the woman that offered us the chair.

"Great," I stood up and Jacob stood up behind me wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Goodbye sweet heart." The woman appeared in front of me suddenly and kissed my cheek. "I'm Esme by the way." Her voice was soft and made me want to cry for another odd reason. She told me everyone's name quickly pointing to everyone and we finally said our goodbye's and Jacob rocketed it out of there.

"Well, that was something, huh?" I chuckled as we made it back to Jacob's house and into his room.

"Yeah, very intriguing." He tried to sound like he had an English accent, but it came out like a horse with an Australian accent.

I laughed and pushed his shoulder. "You're a dork." I joked.

"Yeah," He started lifting me up. "But, I'm your dork." He tossed me on the bed and came down on top of me attacking my lips with his. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hand around the neck line of his shirt. He lifted it off breaking to kiss for only a few seconds and came back down for more. I had my hands on the front of his chest this time and moved my hands to the top of his cut off shorts, and a howl erupted from the woods. I knew it wasn't because of the meeting since that was at midnight, but I knew either way Jacob had to go.

My hands were still glued to the top of his cut offs and I gripped the top bundle of fabric as Jacob didn't even seem to notice the howl.

"Jacob," I breathed as he came up for air again, but he soon cut me off with another kiss. He trailed down my neck and I was able to get out the only words that came to mind. "You have to go." He lifted his head just a little and spoke against my neck.

"I know," He said while brushing his lips up and down my neck. Soon after, he sat up and I let go of the elastic in his shorts. He sighed and kissed my head before walking out of the room and I heard him slam the door.

Rachel came into his room and sat next to me on his bed and chuckled.

"What happened?"

I paused. "Uh, well, we were making out and someone howled so he had to go and he got really mad." I cocked an eyebrow at myself and heard her laugh.

"Wow, that's a new one." I laughed along with her.

Jacob's POV

I slammed the door shut before taking off full speed to the tree line before phasing and hearing Paul's voice shake with anger.

_Jacob, what the fuck took you so long?_ I could see he was running, but I couldn't tell what he was after, but I aimlessly started to follow as the pictures of what was happening before went through my mind._ Well, we have bigger fucking problems!_ An image of the red haired bloodsucker flashed through his mind and I automatically knew what he was running after, and I picked up my speed. Soon enough I was running along side Paul and caught a glance of red curly hair and chased after it. Just before I was about to grab her she changed sides and the Cullen's were soon chasing after her, but we kept up running on our side watching as she changed sides back and forth getting away every time. And Paul soon got distracted by Emmet jumping the border after her and I kept after her, but lost her after hitting the Canadian border.

_Gosh damnit!_ I hollered turning back and running to my house again phasing back not wanting to hear Paul throw out more pointless profanity. I had forgotten to bring shorts so I was hopping by now people were asleep since I'd been running after the bloodsucker for hours and didn't realize it. And lucky for me everyone was asleep, except Mitchy who sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. She rolled over to look at me and I didn't bother with putting anything on and just climbed in beside her and by then she was passed out with a small smile forming at her lips. I kissed her once and couldn't help but be relaxed and forget about the red head and soon fall asleep myself knowing a howl would wake us up at midnight.


	6. Chapter 6 Is That A Treat?

Michelle's POV

I jumped to the sound of a howl vibrating the earth and soon felt Jacob wake up too. I sighed knowing it was probably midnight and rolled out of the bed with Jacob and I noticed he had nothing on. I shook my head and laughed.

"One day, your dad is going to forget or something is going to happen and he'll come in to see that." I pointed down south, but I was looking in the mirror when I did. My hair was a little messy; small parts poking different ways, but for the most part it looked okay for just waking up. I brushed it out with the brush that Jacob actually kept here not minding if anyone found that. I shook my head at the disappearing hickey, it was disappearing pretty quickly, but it could have gone away faster if Embry and I hadn't gotten into a fight yesterday morning.

I brought my hair back over my neck blowing the air out of my mouth and turned around to find Jacob right behind me with his usual cut offs and no shirt. He brought his hands to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him and I could feel him getting bigger by the second. I inhaled sharply feeling his hands go partially up my shirt and his warm hands rested softly on the small of my back.

"As much as I find this extremely hot, I think we should get going." I pointed out the window and just noticed a silver wolf I learned was Paul. He didn't look to happy, but a little amused. Jacob let out a low growl and let go of me and we made our way out of the room and out of the house.

"Okay, get on my back when I crouch down, okay?"

I sighed. "Jacob, I thought we already settled this in your room." I joked. All he did was laugh and phased once we were passed the tree line and got on his belly so I could climb on. I held onto his fur for dear life and sat between his shoulder blades and felt the wind blow my hair back; what a waist of brushing it, right?

The ride was like a roller coaster – you know you won't get hurt, but it's scary as Hell. We just missed several trees, and I swear we were going to hit them, but somehow I was never hurt and soon I just realized there was no reason to be afraid.

I flopped off of Jacob and landed on the ground seeing eight other wolves, seven vampires and the same girl that sat beside Edward earlier; I think her name is Bella.

I sat up on my knees and put my face on the ground.

"Land!" I sighed and laughing along with everyone else. But I knew now wasn't the time for jokes and that we need to get down to business.

"Okay, we understand this meeting is about the real reason behind Mitchy becoming a full fairy." Carlisle started and I nodded my head. "We've also known about Victoria returning to capture Bella." Carlisle startled me with his words.

"What?" I quickly questioned stepping forward.

"The vampire Victoria has returned for revenge against Edward for killing her mate, James." Carlisle confirmed. "Just yesterday Jacob and Paul had an encounter with her in the woods as she switched from side to side of the border and once again we apologize for Emmet crossing." Why didn't Jacob tell me anything? I looked up at him a little flustered, but he put his head down trying his best not to look at me.

"They want to know what if Victoria might have anything to do with Mitchy's becoming a fully fairy." Edward translated reading the packs minds.

"Well, if I may," The one named Jasper started. "We believe Victoria has nothing to do with Mitchy's being a full fairy, we believe it to be a new born army." Jasper concluded. "The army is being created by someone we know, since we're the only clan within a thousand mile radius of Seattle and that's where they're being created. We'd think it was the Volturi – a vampire clan in Voltaire, Italy – but, Alice has been watching Aro's – Their head's – decisions, but this could also mean he is letting someone else make the decisions to keep us in the dark."

There was a long pause and Edward translated again. "They want to know why the Volturi would want to create an army to destroy us." Edward turned to the wolves to answer himself. "Aro, has wanted Alice and I to join him and his followers because of our abilities, but he'll know we'll never choose him as long as our family is alive –" Edward was cut off by Carlisle.

"And an army can surely fix that for him."

Edward went on. "But, if Victoria or the Volturi, were able to get their hands on Mitchy or Bella, they'd surely use Mitchy's strength and since Bella isn't human..." Edward trailed off and we all knew what he'd say. A loud growl rumbled in Jacob's chest and I ran my fingers through his fur.

"Don't worry Jacob," Carlisle was assuring. "No one is going to get hurt, but we must be extra cautious." He looked at Jasper who stepped forward.

"We'd like to request another meeting, one that shows our abilities, and I would be teaching numerous things about how new born vampires work and their strengths and weaknesses, this way we have more than one advantage," He paused for a second. "That is if you are willing to fight." He looked at the wolves in a questioning way.

And Edward quickly translated. "Yes, they'd have to protect an imprint, and since she's dripping of power – which any vampire could sense miles away – I'd think it was the best idea."

"Very well," Jasper stepped back and the girl Alice stepped forward grabbing my hand.

"Jacob," She looked up at him. "I would be very grateful if you'd let me talk to Mitchy, alone." She smiled in a positive way, and even if I did just meet her yesterday, I knew she wouldn't do anything to harm anyone.

Jacob let out a loud growl and nodded his head skeptically and I suspected Alice knew what that meant since she thanked him and pulled me into the woods far enough away so that no one could hear her.

She stood in front of me holding my hands in her tiny ones and let out a sigh looking me up and down.

"Mitchy, I have a question for you." She started, and I just nodded unsure. "Please don't get offended, but I just need to know," She paused searching for the right words. "Are you parent's alive?" I most definitely wasn't expecting that, but I shook my head no.

"They died a few months ago, but I still don't know how." I admitted.

"I've seen them, in a vision I had five months ago, and you as well. I'd almost forgotten about this vision until I saw you and recognized you." She went on. "You used to live in Georgia, and the vision was of you running away from something, I couldn't see what it was though, and you ended up here." She went on. "It was one of my most power full visions; there was different time periods put into it, one where you were six, seven, eight, nine, ten and on until now."

I looked down at her hands that still held mine and back up at her face. "I was running from a man that tried to rape and murder me, I'd been running for almost two days straight after my car broke down in Port Angeles."

"That's not it," She looked at my hands in hers, but didn't look back up. "Your parents were murdered, along with another woman." I could feel my heart and stomach collapse. I couldn't keep control of my mind and it took off without warning asking questions I couldn't understand because they were going to fast. And within seconds I had a worrying Alice looking down at me and leaning over me with her cold hand pressed to my forehead.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

"What did the other woman look like?" It was the only question that I remembered and could comprehend out of the – literally – million's that raced through my mind.

She looked at me confused, probably to why I would ask that question, but answered anyway. "She had wavy dark black hair with gray in it, which hung to her shoulders, and she looked Indian." She started recalling the other woman. "She had dark brown eyes, almost black, and her red nail polish was chipped at the tips. Her cheek bones were a little higher than normal, but that made her all the more beautiful. She had almond shaped eyes and if she were to smile in my vision it would have been the widest smile. She reminded me of you, and I remember the man yelling at her, her name was Sarah."

By the time she finished I was standing again picking a few leaves out of my hair. I guess it really hadn't sunk in that my parent's were murdered and I feared it would, and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it.

I nodded my head and started walking back and I knew I needed to tell Jacob about my parent's, but I needed the right moment.

Everyone still stood in their place except Edward and Bella were missing, and I suspected he took her to get sleep. Jacob looked at me questioning if everything went alright and I could tell I didn't look to perky at the moment. I nodded my head and looked away from him as Alice stood over by Jasper once again.

"Fair well." Carlisle said and in a flash they were gone. Jacob got back down on his belly and pointed to his back with his chin and I knew he wanted me to get on, which is exactly what I did. I felt my eyes droop as Jacob ran through the woods and I soon fell asleep on his back.

_I watched as two women – one of them being my mom – lay on the same tables I lay on when I was captured in the woods the day Jacob found me. I'd tried yelling and screaming, and crying, and everything in my power, but nothing woke them up and the door was locked so I sat staring at the two for hours now. And to tell you the truth I was starting to get bored as hell._

_I figured out the girl that lay next to my mom was the same girl Alice had seen when I recognized everything about her and she looked exactly the same as Alice described, only prettier._

_Moment's later the door to the dark room I sat in the corner of opened, but the light surrounding the figures was to bright and blocked their faces._

My eyes snapped open to a hyperactive Rachel jumping up and down on Jacob's bed. I groaned and rolled over so she was now behind me still jumping.

"Get up! We're going shopping."

Oh-no, Shopping with Rachel had death wish written all over it.

"Is that a threat?" I joked still half asleep.

"Nope, it's a promise, now get up because, this shopping trip has a point."

"Ugh, you're bad enough when there's no point." I laughed halfheartedly rolling over.

"No, really I need your help with something." Her face became serious, but quickly went back to her normal crooked smile. "So get up because we're shopping for more than _my _point, I really need you do get something." She laughed pulling me out of Jacob's bed, and then I realized Jacob wasn't there.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked pointing to the empty bed.

"Wolf duty I think, but he has someone watching the house around the clock now."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I don't think he'd be too happy about me going out without him knowing."

Rachel huffed opening the door. "I asked him, he said no the first time, but since I brought up the full fairy thing, he finally agreed to let me take you to Port Angeles after I begged for like ever." By the time she finished we were in the kitchen doorway.

"Why did he have to say yes?" I asked looking to the sky. Rachel pushed my shoulder playfully and I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Is she making you go shopping again?" Billy asked from the table leaning back with a cup that had steam coming out of it.

"Yeah, and she's probably going to make me get everything but the building again, even though I'll try to stop her." I laughed grabbing two V8's out of the fridge and passing one to Rachel.

Billy laughed. "I've been trying for years, but nothing seems to work." I laughed along with Billy.

I turned to Rachel. "I'm going to go shower first and then we'll leave." I promised warming up to the idea of taking my mind off the things I found out yesterday.

I sat my drink on the sink and looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds before opening the shower curtain and starting the hot water. I undressed and stepped in, and immediately I felt a lot better letting the water wash away my troubles.

Soon I was finished and wrapped a towel around myself before getting out. I looked around the bathroom and saw my dirty clothes under my wet feet and remembered I didn't get clothes. I wrinkled my nose and picked up my clothes off the floor and peaked my head out of the bathroom and looked both ways making sure no one was in the hall before jolting straight across the hall into Jacob's room. I shut and locked the door, but remembered my clothes were in Rachel's room and I mentally punched myself.

"Whoa," Someone's voice came from in front of me, but I soon realized it was Jacob. I sighed in relief.

"Can you get my clothes out of Rachel's room? I sort of forgot them before I took a shower."

Jacob chuckled and nodded and walked out and I sat on his bed in a towel waiting for him to come back. I couldn't help but wonder how killing my parent's or why they would but my thoughts were cut off by Jacob coming back into the room with a stack of neatly folded clothes in his hand. He handed them to me and I stood up and let the towel fall and started getting dressed.

Once my undergarments were on I felt a soft warm hand on my back sliding to my stomach and pulling me closer to a toned muscle covered body. I stood in front of the mirror so as soon as Jacob stood up I knew what he was thinking.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes as he bent down to trail small quickly kisses down my neck. But I knew I had to stop this before it started or Rachel would throw a fit that I wasn't ready because Jacob and I decided to have sex. I side stepped leaving Jacob kissing the air and giggled at his confused puckered face.

"Rachel would throw a fit and you know it." I laughed throwing on a fake silk tie die blue green and white sundress. I looked down at it and grimaced.

"I was thinking more of, booty shorts and a tank top so I could wear converse or walking shoes, because if I wear this I'll have to wear flats or high heels and if I know Rachel than we'll be walking all over Washington shopping." I put my hands on my hips.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow at me confused. "And I'm supposed to know that?"

All I did was laugh and started toward Rachel's room to find something a little different to wear so I could walk better.

When I got there I opened the door to her and Paul sprawled out on her bed making out and acting like I wasn't even there.

"Yeah, just came to get some clothes." They still didn't notice me and I just rolled my eyes and walked over to her dresser and grabbed the first few things in there, which happened to be white Bermuda shorts and a light purple tank top that was Rachel's and quickly grabbed a pare of light purple converse out of the closet before anything got to serious between the two of them.

I shivered and calmly walked back to Jacob's room my eye still twitching and him laughing at my expression.

"Oh, yeah, Paul and Rachel are having a get together; did I forget to tell you?" He joked. I rolled my eyes and fake laughed throwing off the sundress. His laughing stopped and he watched me get dressed little by little. And soon there was a knock at the door, and a dazed Rachel sat in front of a really happy looking Paul.

"Yeah, I don't even want to know, let's just get out of here." I giggled taking her hand and having Paul and Jacob laugh at my comment.

Rachel pulled into the parking lot of the same mall we went to on the first day I met them and hopped out excited. She grabbed my hand tugging me to the entrance like she'd never seen a mal before; and we all know that's a lie. Before I knew it I was already holding a whole rack of clothes that would never fit me in a million years. Rachel directed me over to the counter and I dropped the clothes on the counter and Rachel – as usual – paid for her stuff and dragged me to some other store. I was surprised when she stopped in front of a Rite Aid and took the numerous bags I had from my arms.

"Why are we here?" I asked pointing to the front entrance.

"Can you do something for me?" Her voice didn't sound as excited as it usually would.

"Yeah, sure what?"

She gulped down and gave me twenty dollars. "Go get me three pregnancy tests?" My eyes widened and I took the money nodding my head giving her a look that said 'you're going to tell me everything later'. I took off and left Rachel waiting outside of the doors, and I didn't blame her, I'd be embarrassed to get them too if I was the one that was pregnant. I walked up and down the isles and finally found what I was looking for and got three different brands. There was no line, which I was lucky for since I wanted nothing more than to get out of there. I sat the tests down on the counter and waited for the cashier to finally give me a total.

"$16.19," She said and I handed her the twenty and tapped my fingers watching Rachel pace outside the door. She suddenly stopped and her eyes widened and she turned to me waving for me to hurry. I didn't know what she saw, but by her reaction I knew it wasn't good. The cashier handed me my change and the respite and I ran out running into something that felt like a brick wall and dropping the bag on the floor spilling the contents of it.

"What's that?" I knew that voice way to well to mistake it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Ultimate Shower of Love

**WEEE!... Lemon! WOOT haha**

My hands started shaking as I looked up at a shaking Jacob and his hands balled into fists. I didn't know what to say and if these were mine, he would have every right to be mad at me since we've never done anything before, and he knows I didn't do anything before I came here or I would have told him.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I glanced over at Rachel who was standing behind Paul silently pleading for me not to tell about the tests in front of Paul.

"I was going to come here to make sure you were okay," He growled. "Why do you have those?" I flinched at his tone.

"They're for a friend." I didn't lie did I?

"What friend?" His shaking didn't let up any and I looked over at Rachel who was begging even more. I hesitated to long and Jacob was now furious and I still couldn't figure out why he didn't phase, even though it was obvious he was trying his best not to. "Are you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, I told you, they're for a friend."

I could tell he didn't believe me, but soon his shaking started to get even more violent. "I meant, are you cheating?" He whispered the last word to low for any human ears to pick up on.

My eyes widened and I was soon furious myself, but I knew if I started yelling it would probably end badly. "No, and even if I was who would it be with, Jacob?" I spat and I now noticed people were beginning to stare and surround us.

"I don't know," He fake thought about it and blurted out the name. "Maybe Embry!" My mouth hung open.

"You think I even want to talk to that jerk after what he did?" My voice was starting to rise and I tried my best to keep it quiet.

"They're mine," Rachel stepped from behind Paul. Jacob's shaking suddenly let up and he turned toward his sister who was looking at her feet scared to look in any of our eyes at the moment and Paul who stared at her wide eyed and shocked. Jacob looked back at me with an apologetic look, but I turned to walk off and out of the store. I could tell he probably followed me for a few seconds, but realized I just needed to be alone.

I sat in Rachel's car for a few hours now still waiting for her to get back when she finally opened the door after putting her numbers of bags in the trunk and the back seat. She sat in the drivers seat knowing I didn't want to talk right now, but still smiled and began to talk anyway.

"I got you a few things," She started.

"Great," I was too deep in thought's of why Jacob would accuse me of something like that, to put any emotion in my words.

She sighed putting the car in drive. "I think you'll like the clothes and other things I got you." By now her talking was all mumbling until we finally got into her drive way. I opened the door before the car fully stopped and ran into Jacob's room, knowing he wasn't home since his motorcycle wasn't even here and the rabbit was at Quil's since his dad demanded he cleaned out the garage this weekend. I plopped down on his bed, I could feel pressure being put on my head and tears build up in my eyes and then I heard a howl shake the bed and it wasn't to far off either.

A soft knock came to the door and I knew it was Rachel. "What?" I just realized my face was in a pillow. Every time I sniffled I could smell Jacob; woods, cologne, and... Just Jacob.

Rachel opened the door and I felt her hand on my back and stroking it lightly.

"Jacob really is sorry," She started, but at the sound of his name I let out a high pitched sob. "He was just overwhelmed when he saw the tests in your hands and he didn't think straight."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother and I talked to him, I know exactly what he was thinking because I've known him for so long." She admitted lying down beside me. "He loves you and I think I have a really good 'I forgive you' present." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I was ready to forgive him?"

"You can't stay mad at him forever, for some reason it's impossible when they imprint on you, trust me, I should know." Rachel laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, what is it?" I sat up and she suddenly stood and disappeared out of the room. Okay... Now I'm scared she went overboard.

It felt like forever until she came back in with her hands behind her back. "I give you," She pulled it from behind her. "The ultimate shower of love." She held up red boy short's lingerie to herself and tossed it at me. "Please do this for me? Jacob needs to get laid for once!" She had a look or her face that said she didn't mean to say that out loud.

I laughed holding my stomach at her confused face, but she soon shook it off and told me to try it on and see if it fit. Worried that Jacob would come home any minute she pushed me into the bathroom. I fit okay, and the top was almost see through, but I think it was supposed to be that way. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in and see if it fit okay.

"Yeah," I fluffed my hair in the mirror and leaned against the counter.

"Wow, I did great." Rachel gloated sizing me up. I heard the sound of rocks crushing in the driveway and I knew that would be Jacob and Paul. "I'll go with Paul somewhere, and dad's at Charlie's to watch the old reruns of football games like every Tuesday at five." She laughed. "See you, hope everything goes okay." She winked and was out of the bathroom and I rushed across the hallway before Jacob could get inside. I wiggled under his bed covers and pretended I was asleep and after only a minute of lying there his door opened. I heard him sigh and toss something over on his desk and sit on the edge of the bed next to me and began stroking my hair.

"I'm really sorry." His voice was soft and he sounded hurt.

"I know," I answered, but he didn't seem taken by surprise.

"Your breathing patterns are different when you sleep." Is it weird that, that didn't freak me out?

I rolled over on my back and smiled up at him. "I forgive you," His face lightened up and he kissed me full on. I laughed and threw the covers from over me and Jacob soon lifted his head, and I could see his breath get caught in his throat. His hand, that was already on my waist, got a mind of its own and ran over my stomach and down the center of my partially split legs. A soft moan escaped my mouth making him shiver. He exhaled sharply taking in my whole body, and started to lie down beside me. Before he was lying down all the way he grabbed my waist and flipped me on top of him bringing my mouth to his, while his hands went to work on my inner thighs.

Our tongues Tangoed for dominance and one of his hands knotted in my hair while the other caressed my lower back and butt. My hands gripped onto fistfuls of his short hair, so hard it would have been ripped out if he wasn't a werewolf and my legs began to split and almost straddled his whole body. I could feel him growing at an inhumanly rate against my right thigh and soon I was sitting up straddling him completely and holding onto the bottom of his shirt. His hands moved to my waist and flipped me on the bottom, but I pushed him back over putting my mouth next to his ear.

"No, I stay on top." My words surprised him, but he smiled deviously and nodded as I lifted his shirt off the best I could while he was lying down. I bucked my hips forward against his throbbing erection and a loud groan came from deep in his chest and his hands trailed to the back of the see through top and unclasped the three hooks and pulled if off in two simple motions. Once again his breath caught in his throat at the sight and I leaned back down pressing my breast against his hot chest making him moan into my mouth and eating away at every moan with every movement of my lips.

My hands crept in between our body's creating a little space and I could tell Jacob was a little unhappy, until I got to the top button on his jeans struggling with it. His hands found mine and they soon danced together and somehow the button and zipper were undone and his hands were now at the top of my very small lingerie panties.

I worked on scooting his pants down with my feet and legs and soon enough they were on the floor along with my underwear. I worked kisses down his neck and chest and stopped at his belly button before yanking off his plain blue boxers and feeling his erection hit my chest. I kept the kisses going down until I was just above him and put one hand behind on his butt and the other grabbing his staff before licking his head and putting all of what I could fit in my mouth. I pulled him out and sucked on his head before putting him back in again and hearing the amazingly loud moans groans and grunts coming from his mouth. He knotted his hands back in my hair bucking his hips forward uncontrollably and greedily making love to my mouth.

"God that feels..." He paused for a second feeling the pleasure over again. "so fucking good." He groaned lifting one hand back into his own hair yanking and pulling at it. I smiled flicking my tongue around making him moan louder and his legs start to shiver. I could feel him get engorged with his delicious fluid and I knew he was about to cum.

"I'm... so close." He grunted picking up his speed in my mouth. I dug my nails into his sides and felt his body rock with his own release and a moan that could be heard for miles exploded out of him.

I lapped up every last bit of luscious, savory liquid that coated my lips and his satisfied cock and softly blew on his head. I licked kissed and sucked my way back to his awaiting lips knowing he was soon going to return the favor and without a doubt I was already underneath him, his lips attacking mine. His mouth worked down my jaw line and neck and stopped just about my cleavage and locking his hands in my hair before diving onto my right nub sucking, biting, and flicking it in his mouth and pinching and pulling the other with one of his hands he pulled from my hair. I couldn't comprehend how loud my moans were, and as soon as I doubted they could get any louder he was off my chest and dove in between my legs first sliding his tongue across my clit before inserting his tongue in my entrance. And my moans were unexpectedly louder than before, almost screaming in pure pleasure as his tongue worked miracles flicking in and out.

My hands knotted in his hair pulling him closer and grinding against his warm mouth that caressed my folds. Before I knew it I was already reaching my peek and shrieked in delight from my release into his longing mouth. Instantly his lips were attached to mine again and I could feel his cock already hardening once again. _Is it awkward that it turned my on even more when I could taste myself?_

Jacob removed his lips to look in to my eyes, positioning his head at my entrance and giving me a questioning look. I hesitated at first being nervous since I'm a virgin, but remembering what Rachel said about him finally getting laid for once made me remember he was also a virgin. Also since we weren't using any kind of protection, but I think he would have told me about any deceases, but I wasn't to worried about getting pregnant since Rachel had gotten me birth control pills so I could pick up where I left off since I didn't have any the two days I was running so I could regulate my period.

I smiled faintly and nodded my head hearing him whisper 'I love you' before plunging into me and stopping for me to get used to his size. I gripped on the sheets biting down on my bottom lip before screaming in pain and pleasure and feeling my inner muscles tighten around his enormous erection.

He started pumping slowly, but like every other guy he soon lost control greedily gripping my thighs and butt pounding into me at a speed only a werewolf could perform. By then I was screaming so loud and hearing his howls and loud grunts and groans; I was surprised his neighbors didn't come over and complain, about all the noise, or haven't called the police thinking someone was getting murdered.

"Faster!" My demand surprised him and myself for he was already pounding at an immensely fast rate, but soon obeyed picking up his speed, causing him to plunge into me even deeper banging against my prostate and hitting the one special spot. I was still screaming in pain thinking the end of him was going to break or his would break my ends at how fast and hard he was pushing.

My inner muscles tightened around him even harder and I was surprised he even fit anymore having my walls close in on him this tight and by the way he grunted my name in pure ecstasy I could tell he wouldn't object to it. And once I thought they wouldn't get any tighter, they did causing me even more pain as he started to pump and grind against me and I started reaching my climax once again.

"Jacob!" I said numerous times, calling his name uncontrollably. "Don't stop!"

"I feel you," Jacob tried his best for his sentence to sound as normal as possible, but it came out as a loud moan. "I'm almost there," He picked up his speed even more, which I thought was impossible, and his hands were on my shoulders somehow getting even deeper than before. I focused everything in my power trying to hold it so we'd come together, but Jacob was starting to reach his top speed almost hurting me to the point I wanted to cry. But I finally felt him flex and I let go feeling him release himself into me yelling so loud all of Washington probably heard him. He collapsed on top of me resting his hand on my chest and taking in heavy breaths as was I as I stroked his hair smiling at what just happened. _Why do adults say sex is so bad again?_

I began to laugh and Jacob looked at me with a cocked brow. "What?"

"You're really loud." Jacob smiled at me and rested his head back on my chest.

"I'm loud? People in Chicago heard you." His comment only made me laugh harder, but it ended with a low groan when Jacob pulled out of me and lay next to me. When he rolled over the bed creaked in an odd way and he looked down at the side of the bed. "I think we broke it." He looked at me with a straight face but it soon turned to laughter again and the bed shook the smallest bit causing us to fall in, which only made us laugh even harder.

_Again I sat in the same dark free of life room watching my mom and the woman, Sarah. I stood up and began to look around the room and look at the shelves and shelves of murder weapons and drugs to knock people out. I ran my hand across the tools and came across one that was spattered with blood and covered in dirt and rust. When I picked it up, it was a knife and letters began to form in the blood stains. But my attention was drawn elsewhere when letters began to get carved in the wall in front of me._

'_You know my –' The words cut off and the door to the room opened and once again I still couldn't see their faces before my eyes snapped open._

I sighed and sat up running my fingers through my hair and looking over at Jacob who slept almost soundlessly besides the soft snoring. I blew out a gust of air and rolled over Jacob, the broken bed creaking just a little put my clothes on that lay on the floor and slowly tip toed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I heard Paul's loud snoring suddenly stop and his voice took over Rachel's room.

"Where are you going?" He sounded drowsy and half dead.

"Just to the kitchen," Rachel answered and I heard the door of her bedroom open and close quietly and Paul rolled back over.

Rachel's footsteps taunted me until she finally reached the kitchen where I was. I smiled at her and sipped on water subconsciously and all she could do was laugh.

"You and Jake had fun I can see." She headed to the fridge, and drank the juice straight from the carton. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she laughed again. "His bed was broken and I came in since I could hear nothing was going on and you two were asleep... on his broken bed." I chuckled at her and sat my cup down on the counter. "You okay? You don't look so hot, even after all that." Rachel said referring to what happened before I fell asleep.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just keep having this weird dream." I went to it down at the table followed by Rachel.

"What's it about?"

I shook my head. "It's not important." I lied. "Did you ever take the tests yet?" I questioned leaning back in my chair watching her twist her fingers around nervously.

"No, I'm scared as hell." She admitted dropping her hands to her lap.

"Well, where are they?"

She wrinkled her nose and stood up and opened the bottom cabinet under the sink and pulled out the small bag with the three tests in it. I looked around the room, but I didn't know what I was looking for, and soon I gave up and stood to face her.

"Go take them now, I'll be right here." I promised with a faint smile. Rachel looked unsure, but soon smiled back and headed to the bathroom. I sat back at the table for only three seconds until Rachel was back in the room with the tests still in the bag.

"Could you wait outside the door?" She looked as scared as possible and I really felt bad for her. I nodded and followed her down the short hallway and sat on the floor leaned up against Jacob's door and Rachel made her way skeptically into the bathroom.

The whole time I couldn't help but think about the dream. 'You know my –' went through my head putting random words in there like, dog, or even penguin, but nothing ever worked right and I began to get frustrated.

Rachel interrupted my thoughts by calling my name in a shaky tone and asking me to come in. I stood up and walking in to see her sitting on the toilet with her knees to her chest and the tests on the counter. They were blank and probably still calculating.

Rachel didn't look to scared anymore, just impatient and worried; probably about what Paul would think even if she was or wasn't pregnant.

I sat down in front of her and tapped my fingers on the floor in sync with the ticking timer Rachel set. I was getting impatient and nervous myself and it wasn't even me that might be pregnant, so I can't even imagine how Rachel is feeling right now.

It felt like hours before the timer rang and Rachel looked at me with worried eyes. She gulped down and stood up slowly and looked back at me.

"You look first." Her voice was dripping with nervousness and you didn't half to be a mind reader to know she was scared as hell. I stood from the floor and walked in front of her to the three tests that sat on the counter and I didn't know weather to be happy or sad from the results.

"I think you should see this."


	8. Chapter 8 No, Not That Kind of Help

A full week, a full week it's been since Rachel's tests were positive, since Jacob and I had our first time, and since Paul found out he was going to be a dad. Rachel's reactions to the tests being positive weren't what I was expecting, but it was a relief to see she didn't break down. She took one look at them and smiled and ran into her room screaming and jumping on Paul, which caused him to jump and crouch into a defensive position, but relax once he saw Rachel's smiling face. He smiled back at her and lay back down without her saying a word and almost fell back asleep before she blurted out the words 'I'm pregnant!' and having him flip off the bed, but tackle her with kisses and hugs once he got back up.

Billy wasn't thrilled about the situation, but he soon warmed up to it since they couldn't go back in time and change anything and it would be great to give Paul some discipline and responsibility although he was thinking of making him start out with a gold fish, not a child.

Jacob wasn't the happiest camper either when he found out his sister was pregnant with a man that Jacob never would have approved of in the first place, but when I confronted him about if we were in this situation and if people didn't approve of you being with me, he wouldn't be to happy about that, or he wouldn't care what everyone else thought. I guess that's what helped him cope with the idea of him being an uncle to two children now; Rebecca's baby girl and now Rachel's child.

Anyway, today was the day we would be meeting with the Cullen's once again in the clearing for a meeting they requested to show our abilities and to learn about newborns. I've been testing and picking at my strengths little by little in the past week to see what I could do, and training with the wolves, mostly because Paul said he'd never get his butt kicked by a girl, but I soon proved him wrong many times. Jacob was especially hard to practice with since he was too careful with me and would hold back to much, unlike an army that wouldn't hold back at all.

The dream I've been having has disappeared for a little while, but you never know, it could start again, and it hasn't been off my mind since the last time I had it. I still haven't told Jacob about my parent's being murdered, and I think I should tell him after the fight, or at least after the meeting with the Cullen's, I think it's best if he has a clear head.

Right now me and the wolves were in a smaller clearing in the woods and I watched as Paul and Sam went at it, Paul almost winning, but Sam having more power was able to get a hold on Paul's tail and swing him about forty feet away. Paul scrambled back to his feet and charged Sam determined to win, but lost again. Sam looked at Embry and pointed to Paul with his chin with a small bark and Embry stood in front of a grinning and determined Paul. Everyone knew this would probably be no fight, and Paul would probably kick Embry's butt, but this is the first time Embry really ever fought against anyone in the pack besides Jacob.

Jacob let out a low growl when Sam called Embry to go and fight, but I rested my head against his soft fur and scratched behind his ear making him forget about Embry and his right legs shake in pleasure. Quil, who sat next to Jacob, snickered, probably at a comment Jacob made in his head. Jacob opened one of his closed eyes and a low growl rumbled in his chest silencing Quil.

"What time are we meeting the Cullen's?" I asked. I knew he couldn't verbally answer so he cocked an eyebrow at me and whimpered. "Don't give me that, you can write something in the dirt." I joked. His nose twitched and he lifted his paw to write in the dirt like I asked. When he was done I took a look and it looked like a monkey wrote it, of course, it might be hard to write with paws. "Is that a nine or a Q?" Quil laughed at my comment and Jacob hit him with one of his back paws making Quil shut up. "Does it say 9:30?" I looked at it closer and then back at Jacob who nodded his head. It was a little early for a meeting, for we need to make sure no one was in the woods at that time, we wouldn't want anyone to go telling everyone they saw the Cullen's talking to these really huge wolves in the middle of the clearing.

Before I knew it Paul was on top of Embry and swung him into a tree next to me, and Embry began scrambling back to his feet to charge Paul again. Paul being his overconfident self stood there grinning, but Embry took this chance and got a hold of Paul's neck swinging him in the air once and slamming him against the ground making Paul cry out in pain. Embry whimpered and backed away from Paul who shifted around trying to stand, but failed. Jacob shook his head and nudged me with his nose, and I could tell Paul probably broke something, and was yelling out profanity, like it was normal. But it should heal soon. Not long after Paul was back on his feet and barked at Embry's victory and sat down on the other side of me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his fur once before laying my head back on Jacob and watching as Quil and Embry went at it. Sam thought it was best if Jacob and Embry were the only pair that shouldn't fight, since Jacob still wasn't happy with him, and Embry still didn't like Jacob for dating me. I didn't know what I did for Embry to like me, but I've tried telling him, I don't love him like that, and that he should keep his distance until him and Jacob settle things.

Once Quil finished off Embry Sam looked at Jacob, who than looked at me with apologetic eyes. I smiled and nodded for him to go and he stood up and I moved over to lie next to Paul and sit my head on his side. Jacob stood face to face with Quil and they were both grinning wildly and finally took off at each other. Embry lugged over to the other side of the small clearing and plopped down looking at me, sorry still in his eyes. I looked away not knowing what to do and looked up at Paul, who was staring straight ahead. He wasn't even looking at the fight, only at a break in the trees that exposed the dusk sky.

"What are you thinking of?" I ran my fingers through his fur again and he looked down at me and whimpered. Somehow I understood what he was saying and shook my head. "Don't be like that; you'll be a great daddy." He grinded his nose in the dirt in frustration causing me to laugh at his temper tantrum and made me laugh even harder when he lifted his nose up and sneezed. "Gesundheit." I chuckled as he wrinkled his nose.

Jacob had his jaw locked around Quil's neck and finally spun him in the air three times before letting go and Quil bringing two trees to splinters.

Just like last time I rode on Jacob's back to the clearing we'd be meeting the Cullen's at and I was sure happy that I was able to find land again. I could always just fly, but I haven't gotten enough control over it with my new wings and I didn't feel like hitting a tree on the way there.

Carlisle smiled at me and Jasper began the minute we got there.

"There are a few things you must learn before you even have an encounter with a newborn." He started.

"They want to know how the newborns are different from us." Edward translated looking at Jasper.

"They are much more powerful; no vampire is more physically powerful than in their first few months of being changed, because their human blood is still coursing though out their veins." Jasper answered. He started on something different. "Do not let them get their arms around you; they'll crush you instantly. And one other thing; never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Low growls came from the pack that stood behind me. "Now, newborns are mostly like Emmet and Paul, they rely on strength, not strategy." I couldn't help, but laugh when Paul snorted and growled. "We'll demonstrate our abilities, and it would be good if Mitchy, showed us what she can do." I put on a humble smile at Jasper and nudged Jacob's leg when he growled.

Jasper and Emmet were first to go, I could barely see them when they started running, and that's when my stomach fell and I knew the newborns would probably be faster, with stronger legs. I remember being told to slow things down with my mind when I was younger, and that one day it would really help. I watched the fight between Edward and Carlisle next. I took a deep breath and watched closely slowing down every move they made to a normal speed, and I could see everything that happened. Carlisle almost had Edward down when, Edward flipped the scene and suddenly had Carlisle under his fist. Edward stood up and turned, but Carlisle caught him with his foot and brought Edward down with him.

"Oh, yeah, and another thing," Jasper started. "Never turn your back on your enemy." He rolled his eyes as he walked passed Edward.

Soon enough it was finally my turn after everyone else went, and Jasper stood in front of me with a small grin on his face. I felt confident, since I could kick anyone of the werewolves' butts, and even more than one at a time.

"Don't hold back, cowboy." Jaspers hint of southern accent gave him away. He smiled and sprinted toward me, and I side stepped and turned to his confused face. He started to get serious coming at me, full speed and ready for whatever I had in store. It was kind of easy dodging him, but I need to start fighting back. His arms moved with his body as he ran toward me, and I held one with both hands and flipped him over my shoulder listening to a small cracking sound. Jasper grimace lying on the ground face up and stood up and the back of his right leg was somewhat cracked, but instantly healed.

"She'll have no problem dodging attacks," He smiled at me. "But, the newborns are a great deal stronger than us. She'll have to learn to fight at least four at one time if she'll be in the battle."

Jacob's eyes widened and he let out a loud bark that made me jump and cock and eyebrow at him.

"What? Did you think I was just here for fun?" I retorted kind of annoyed with Jacob and as to why he was acting like this. He whimpered and gave me a look that meant 'we'd talk about it later'. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.

Seconds later four vampires surrounded me; Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. I waited for them to come at me at once, and pretty soon they all did at different angles, and me letting my wings lift me up and having them run into each other. I looked at my wings that were a Tangerine color, which I figured out, shades of orange means determined, and depending on how dark or deep it is, is how determined I am.

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper smiled while Edward laughed at his own mistake and since he could read minds and didn't see that coming.

"Alright I'll give her that one." Jasper chuckled a little and stood up along with everyone else. My wings let me down and I stood waiting for them to come at me again, and from the same angles they did, but Edward seemed to get to me quicker so I used him, by grabbing his arm and swinging him around to hit everyone else who flew back a little, but came back with a determined face on. I swung Edward into a tree and he held his stance on a high branch waiting for the right time. I let my wings lift me up as they came at me and once in the air they waited for me to come down, which is exactly what I did, only I crashed into Alice's side and since she was on the end I took everyone with her, but it hurt like hell to hit a vampire that hard, let alone three at a time. They all flew back into a tree except Alice, who I held onto and gave her a look that said I needed to talk to her. I didn't notice it, but the pack was now howling and growling immensely with laughter at how I just kicked vampire butt.

I let Alice down and she smiled prancing back over to Jasper who looked behind me with a goofy looking face. I turned around and gasped when Edward leaped at me and aimlessly kicked hiding my face, and soon realized nothing happened. I looked up to see Edward on the ground with his arms folded across his chest and a grimace glued to his face. Then I realized I probably kicked him into the tree he was leaning against.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry too much about Mitchy getting hurt." Jasper declared rubbing Alice's back. I took a look at my wings and now they were a Persian blue, meaning I was happy and by how dark it was I was ubber happy at the moment. Pretty soon after Jasper spoke my wings wiggled back into my back and Carlisle called the end of the meeting.

I sat at the kitchen table tapping my fingers and still putting in random words that might fit into the dream I kept having. Things fit, but they just didn't feel right.

Jacob was on duty and Rachel and Paul were in her room doing who knows what, and who wants to know? But, it was surprisingly quiet so they were probably asleep since it was almost midnight. But soon my thoughts were interrupted by someone's bed creaking and quiet footsteps, and then I knew it wasn't Billy, and if it was Rachel, Paul would have woken up to her sent stirring around so that only left Paul.

He entered the kitchen and the first thing he did, didn't surprise me; he opened the fridge and grabbed whatever he could before sitting down at the table across from me.

"Hey, Mitchy." He greeted and shoved whatever he could in his mouth. He was probably eating away his nervousness of being a dad, but then again, most werewolves eat like that.

"Hey, Paul, have enough food?" I joked picking off part of the mountain of food that sat between us. He laughed and kept eating. I sat still thinking while Paul stuffed his face and I began to get frustrated with the last word on the puzzle. I felt like I wanted to scream, but I guess everyone would lose if I did.

I think Paul started to notice my frustration because he started laughing. "You okay, Mitch?"

My head snapped up and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little frustrated, but it's nothing." I assured him. For most of it I told the truth.

Paul nodded, and before he inhaled something else into his stomach he sighed and sat it back down and looked at me.

"Mitchy, can I ask you something?" Something unexpected, was that he was serious. I was a little unsure at first, wondering if it was possible for Paul to admit he had a problem or for him to be serious, but I nodded and he took a deep breath. "I need help."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, Paul therapy is a little expensive, but I think I could –" He cut me off.

"No, not that kind of help," He retorted. I grimaced at his tone and he went on. "Well, I was thinking that since – Or maybe – " it was taking him forever to spit it out.

"Okay, Paul breath," I took a deep breath and we rolled his eyes and took in a fake deep breath with me. "Now spit. It. Out." I laughed.

"I want to ask Rachel to marry me, but I don't know how." He grumbled. I think it was the hardest thing for Paul to admit he needed help, let alone with his lady.

"Awe!" I cooed, but Paul glared at me and I soon shut up, when he shook a little. "Okay, well, you need a ring." Paul probably knew that part, but still looked confused. "You don't know the first thing about jewelry shopping do you?"

Paul shook his head. "No, because I'm not gay." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to be gay to know how to shop for jewelry." I chuckled. "Anyway, whenever you're free, I could help you out." I smiled.

"Uh, yeah, how about sometime tomorrow when Rachel goes over Emily's?" He questioned.

"Sure, just be here whenever, I'll probably be awake anyway." I assured him.

He had a faint smile on and nodded and dove back into the thing that used to be a mountain of food, but was reduced to a hill.

_Again, I sat in the dark room, and it seemed every time I was in here, it got darker, colder, and creepier. I began to walk around again and glide my hands over the bloody tools and came across the same knife. I picked it up and ran my finger over the flat and messing with the blood on my finger. I took a deep breath and I looked at my Angela – My mom – and Sarah that still lay on the table's motionless._

_I jumped at a scratching sound and turned to see the wall being carved into again by nothing. I read the words carefully._

'_You know my daughter.' My stomach fell, but I still didn't know who she was, so I didn't know who her daughter was. The words on the wall vanished and knew ones began to appear._

'_Knife,'_

_I looked at the knife in my hand, and watched as the blood began to have letters being written into it. When the word was complete, my stomach fell even more, knowing I did know this person._


	9. Chapter 9 This One's Shinier

**Read the bottom of the story once you're finished! =] Pwease and thank you.**

_Rachel._

My eyes snapped open once again and I sat up, sweat running down my neck, face, and chest and my heart beating a million miles an hour. Jacob sat up as well, hearing my heart beat that fast probably sent him into a panic attack. I took deep breaths looking at Jacob every few seconds to help calm myself down. Flashbacks of when I was a kid ran through my mind, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and so on just like Alice's vision. I saw my mother getting taken away and murdered right next to Sarah, Jacob's mother, I was almost sure of.

I hadn't realized I was lying on the floor screaming and frantically throwing my arms around, and not on Jacob's floor anymore, I was on the living room floor with Rachel, Paul, Billy, and Jacob with me. Everyone but Jacob was a few steps back watching my tantrum, and I could even feel my eyes rolling back into my head as more visions came into my mind.

Jacob was a little kid, with Sarah, standing behind him and lifting him up and kissing his cheek. Jacob when he was six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and so on like the vision with me, and Rachel and what I thought was Rebecca playing on the beach with a pail and shovel and Sarah helping build a sand castle, and missing person signs with Sarah's face on them.

I sat up right quickly looking around the room, Rachel was crying into Paul's chest, Paul was cringing, Billy was wide eyed, and Jacob didn't know what to think of any of this. And soon the question I'd been longing to ask came to mind and I immediately spat it out.

"What was your mom's name?" My question shocked everyone in the room, even Rachel stopped crying to look at me with a shocked face. Then all I could see was Jacob, as he shook his head confused. "Don't shake your head, just answer!"

Jacob gulped down and finally answered my question. "Sarah,"

I ran my hands through my hair, and felt the tears build, and pressure being put on my head, and my heart fall into my sunken stomach.

"Oh my God," I whispered. Everyone looked way taken aback, with questioning faces. "How did she die?" I whispered to low for human ears to pick up on.

Jacob shook a little and answered. "She went missing and we never found her." His voice was just as low as mine, if not lower.

"Jacob," I ran my fingers threw his short hair.

"You know what happened, don't you?" He whispered even lower.

I shook my head yes holding back the tears that were just threatening to slip out of my eyes. Jacob's eyes were a little glossy, but he probably wouldn't cry... yet. Seeing him like this made the tears start to come out as he pulled me closer to him and hugged me in his lap.

"I love you," Was the only thing I could think to say, for I didn't know if he wanted to know what happened just yet.

"I love you too," He whispered into my hair. Paul probably heard the whole thing, considering he was the only other person in the room who wasn't human. "What happened?" His voice was still to low and at this point I don't even think Paul heard it.

I took a deep breath. "My mom was murdered," I started and Jacob shook just a little trying his best to keep from phasing. "along with your mom." Jacob's grip tightened around me a little more, but I was able to handle it better than any human. I knew Paul would tell Rachel soon enough, and Billy, would find out from Jacob and I probably.

"Who?" The one question I'd been determined to find out myself. I wanted so badly to answer that, but I couldn't for every time I'd get the chance to see them, the light would block their faces.

I shook my head into his bare chest. "I don't know," I sobbed.

A little over a week, a week, no one has talked about the conflict of my parents and Jacob's mother. Everything seemed like it's gone back to somewhat normal. Rachel's still being Rachel, Paul still stressing over asking Rachel to marry him, which was postponed until sometime this week after the breakdown. Billy's still asking his funny comments, and Jacob still being sarcastic and loving all at the same time. Me on the other hand was still a bit skeptical about everything that happened around me, still trying to figure out who murdered my parents and Jacob's mother.

The dream hadn't come back to me lately and I had been doing everything I could to give me a dream at night, but unfortunately my nights have all been dreamless. I've tried eating myself to death before falling asleep, and thinking about one thing all day so I'd be able to dream about something. Nothing worked.

On the other hand, I planned to abduct Paul today and take him out to Port Angeles to do a little ring shopping. On his part, well, he's hopeless in the jewelry department, so I made a deal with him; he has to help me get a job somewhere close so I can start pulling my weight.

Jacob disagrees and says I'm being ridiculous and that he was fine with doing things for me, but he also agreed after I told him I felt a little uncomfortable with having his family do all this for me.

Alice and I have become pretty close over the past week and as soon as I could afford it, she was dragging me to go apartment shopping. That's when Jacob really flipped. He threw a fit when he thought he was losing me, but the secret is he's living with me. It won't be too soon and we'd both be eighteen before I could afford one, anyway.

We were planning on the newborns Alice was seeing to arrive at dawn of next Sunday. Luring them to the clearing wouldn't be hard; using Bella's blood as trail marks would make them crazy.

Momentarily I was waiting for Rachel to leave to Emily's so I could finally call Paul.

"Please," Rachel begged, her small hands wrapped around my right hand, and lower lip pouted out.

"I can't," I defended. Rachel's been nagging me for the last ten minutes to go to Emily's with her, when that would ruin my entire plan.

"And why not?" She stood up straight and placed her tiny hands on her hips.

"Well, you see, Jacob and I are um, you know, planning to, uh," Damn. Lying to Rachel is harder than it looks when her spotting hazel eyes are looking right threw you.

She seemed to come to a realization. "Oh," She spat out, her eyes widening. "Sorry, guess I'll be out of your way than." She raised her eyebrow and started for the door.

"Oh, no!" I quickly stepped in front of her to block the door. Did she really think I'd even consider telling her when Jacob and I were going to get dirty? "He's just taking me out, S'all." She smirked and shook her head stepping out the door rolling her eyes.

"Sure," I heard her mumble under her breath. I rolled my eyes the same way she had and shut the door behind her. I took a deep breath. Step one; get Rachel out of the house: check.

Paul couldn't be on time to save his life. As usual he was almost a half hour late and came walking up the porch steps casually like he'd done nothing wrong or like I was looking at him furiously.

Waltzing up the porch his brow began to slowly cock in curiosity.

"What'd I do?" His dumbfounded voice asked. My mouth dropped; how stupid could he get?

"You're like thirty minutes late; Rachel's going to be back in like four hours."

"So? That's plenty of time." He grimaced at my tone.

"It takes an hour and a half to get up there if you speed, which means we have a half hour for ring shopping because, we have to be back thirty minutes before Rachel is or she's going to think something's wrong if you aren't here and I'm not either and Jacob is!" It all came out in one breath while I ran to his motorcycle. "You brought your bike?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know what the hell you were calling me over here for!" He started to shake and I took a deep breath to relax myself.

"Okay, Rachel has her car, Quil has Jacob's, Okay, breath Mitchy." I really started to talk to myself. "Fine, I'll deal with this, but don't you dare try a cop a feel." I looked pointedly at him and her grimaced once again.

"I have an imprint." He said in a duh tone.

"I know, whatever, let's leave before I have a panic attack." Although I wasn't the one getting married, or purposing, I felt it was my responsibility to make sure Paul didn't jack anything up.

Walking into Kay's Jewelers was a nightmare. The most abnormal looking guy – who was fortunately human – jumped from out of nowhere in front of us. He was about five eleven and a little broad, light skin and a creepy grin from ear to ear. He seemed like one of those people who were just too happy.

"Hi, welcome to Kay Jewelers, every kiss begins with Kay, how can I help you?" By the way he spoke you could tell he was gay, but it never seemed to bother me.

"Um, we're engagement ring shopping." I started peeking around behind him.

"Hmm, good thing you brought your wife to be, we have a sale up." He started and before Paul or I could talk again he was already talking away. "Bring your bride and get a ride, fifty percent off every engagement ring and wedding ring perches." His smile was instantly back on his face.

"We – " Before Paul could mess anything else up I stepped in.

"Yeah, we saw an advertisement for it, and we thought, why not?" I reached for Paul's arm and he jumped at the sudden action.

"Very well," The man turned away from us and started for the cases of rings and bracelets. Paul looked at me horrified and I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips giving him a look that said many different things. 'Don't you dare tell Jacob,' and 'You better not fuck up my plan.' A look of realization flashed across his face and that he let his head hang in shame which almost made me laugh.

Stepping up to the cases I could see just how expensive the rings really were; thank God Paul didn't ruin the plan.

"Now," The man at the door started. I finally got a look at his name tag as he went on about every ring in the glass box, Steven. By the time he was done Paul and I were standing alone quietly arguing over two different rings.

"Yeah, but this one has a better cut, and higher carats than that one." I whispered to low for human ears.

"This ones shinier." Paul complained and I cocked and eyebrow at him and rested my hand on my hip. Was he serious? "Okay, fine." He grumbled and finally we called Steven back over so we'd be able to finally buy it, or make the first payment.

"That. Was. Hell." I stated once out of the store. Pretending to be Paul's fiancé is awful; I actually had to act like I loved him for more than a brother, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Wasn't a walk in the park for me either." Paul pointed out.

"No, I suffered for you, because you got what you wanted." I justified pointing to the small bag in his hand.

"Alright, truce," He announced. I nodded and rubbed my aching head.

Too long after I was sitting in Jacob's room starting my search for jobs through the paper. I lay on the bed slouched into a pillow with Jacob curled into my side pretty much knocked out completely. His head lay on my stomach and heavy snores came from his mouth every time he inhaled. I gave up on trying figuring out if that was weird that that sounds of his unbearably loud snoring relaxed me.

He shifted closing his mouth momentarily and pulling me into him tighter. I laughed quietly and sat down the newspaper. I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair continuing that action and leaning my head back.

Things would have been perfect if I could just stop thinking about the newborns setting in at any moment. Of course Alice would notify us if any changes were made, but we were worried if they decided on going with the spur of the moment and coming here now.

They'd be here soon; that was for sure.

**Alright, just wanted to know if you wanted me to start posting a different story while posting this one or if I should wait until I finish? =] Thank you all for reading and PLEASE review. If you know it or not they REALLY do mean a LOT =]**


End file.
